A Chip Off The Furry Block
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Rocket and his young daughter, Shocket bonding besides having adventures
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I had to write this, after learning about Shocket, who is related to Rocket so my mind and imagination was going nuts along with finding out that in his comic' Rocket had a British accent which blows my mind, so am planning to use him as well._**

**_In this series of stories, it's revolving around Rocket and Shocket, his daughter along with the antics and adventures they get into._**

**_In this first one, Shocket comes to the Avengers compound, to find Rocket, which stuns him because he has not met her before, and after a DNA test wanting to bond with her._**

* * *

_I hope he isn't too surprised, seeing and meeting me, but Linda's dad was excited to have her, once she explained._

A brown-red furred youngster wearing armour like a certain Avenger/Guardian of the Galaxy with a purple mohawk approached the Avengers compound, with an envelope in her shaky paws, taking a deep breath, after all it would be sweet living here, getting a crazy but fun idea.

Others said her dad was good at sneaking into places, so that would be a way better way of introducing herself, than just ringing the doorbell, a grin crossing her furry face doing it making her way inside using her ears to listen for his voice, hearing laughter from below the vent, dropping down into a tech-lab full of techonolical things making her brown eyes widen in amaze net.

"Holy crutack, who're you, and how did you get in here?" a voice asked.

The female kit was shy, seeing a brown-red furred male in armour like hers, could he?

"Rocket what's going on, whoa who's this, why does she look like you?" Carol asked.

Rocket was super-confused now, especially after the kit gave him the letter, which he had read, only he needed proof just in case, breathing deeply like Sif had been teaching him, going to do a DNA test, making the kit nervous, which he could sense.

"It's gonna be alright, this will tell us, if you are mine, you know?" he said ho,ding her tiny paw, seeing Bruce perform the test, now they just had to wait making the female,it hopeful yet nervous, needing to talk to Linda, leaving the room, making Carol and Rocket exchange a look.

Ince she was alone, the female kit pressed a button on her ear-piece that she'd created before coming here, breathing deeply.

"Shockie to Linda, can you hear me?" she said, waiting for a reply.

_Yeah I'm here, did you find your dad, is he as awesome as hou, or mine?_

"I don't know, he was surprised seeing me, plus we did a test, I hope he's not too surprised." she replied.

_Shockie, he'll want you around, he is very legendary, having an awesome ret, just like mine, don't sweat it._

She guessed the female duckling was right, hanging up, seeing she was needed, guessing the results were ready, joining the others in the room, being quiet, seeing Rocket surprised that she was his, asking if she had an name makimg her nod.

"My name's Shocket, and made from you, but I decided to find you, since Linda is with her dad, Howard." she told him, not giving eye contact, making Rocket understand as he was like that around new people or life-forms despite his excitement about having a kid, knowing Lyllawas going to love her, along with Casey finding out she had a cousin, they just had to get used to each other.

"That's an awesome name, and a chip off tne furry block, we just need to bond, kitdo." he said surprising her, that he wanted her to stay..

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Rocket was still awake, thinking about Shocket after reading the letter she had given him, along with talking to Lylla and the others, going to check on her, finding her in the kitchen guessing she could not sleep, makimg him protective of her, going to the fridge grabbing a carton.

He noticed that it was nearly sunrise, guessing his kit did not want to sleep, despite the warm milk kicking in, seeing her asleep carrying her on his back, like when Groot had been a sapling, goimg to his room in the compound, putting her gently on the other side of his bed, feeling a warm, yet strange and good feeling stir like around Groot or Lylla.

He was smirking watching her sleep, getting sleepy himself, lying on his side, until later when a video-call from the Milano woke him, answering, relieved Shocket was still asleep, smiling surprising Starlord and the others, especially tilting the camera, so he couldtell them about Shocket, stunning them.

"She's still admusting after coming here, and Quill don't you dare make fun, when you visit." he said hanging up yawning, knowing he hadto join the others..

He then got up, deciding to make them breakfast, seeing an excited Casey, guessing she had learnt that she had an new cousin makimg him sigh, saying that Shocket was still sleeping, along with everything being very new to her, makimg Casey get it makimg Rocket relieved that his niece understood, to give her cousin space.

"She's gonna love the pancakes, that's for sure." Casey said to him, eating pancakes herself.

"Is anybody here, where did he go?" they heard a voice say, seeing Shocket with the blanket wrapped around her furry body like a robe which Rocket understood, feeling bad for worrying her, taking the blanket from her.

"Mornin, how did you sleep, cousin Shockie?" Casey said, her mouth full of pancake, while Shocket's hazel eyes widened at what Casey just said, unsure how to respond makimg Rocket understand.

"That's your cousin, Casey, but take your time." he said to her.


	2. A Crazy First Day

"Holy cow, that's awesome, your dad is teaching you stuff, like how to solve mysteries." Shocket said, talking to Linda Duck, Howards's kid through her walkie-talkie ear-piece she had invented.

_Yeah, but you doing alright, you haven't called in a few days?_

"Yeah, still getting used to things, as well as my d-d, Rockie." she replied, unaware that Casey was watching, wondering what her cousin was doing or who she was talking to, because it was a few xays later, when her uncles and aunts were comimg, seeimg Rocket there.

"I was just making sure, Shockie was alrigjt, you know?" she said.

He knew how much Casey wantedto be friends with his little girl, only right now, Shocket might need more time, before she could be comfortable around others, knowing Shocket was talkimg to Linda which was makimg her happy, since she was anxious about meeting her so-called aunts and uncles which Rocket understood tellimg Casey to run along.

"Hey kitdo, how're you feeling?" he asked Shocket seeing her hang up.

"A little scared about my uncles and aunts visiting, I guess." she admitted.

Rocket understood that she would be nervous about the others visiting, so he would let her take her time with them, seeing her curious about Groot, than scared which made him happy. guessing that introducing her to his best friend might help her a little knowing Groot was curious about Shocket making him smile seeing Shocket touching one of Groot's vines.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot said to Rocket, makimg him smile seeing Shocket smile for the first time today, besides her talking to Linda on her ear-piece.

"Yes this is my kit, her name is Shocket, and a little anxious, with the others visiting, plus Casey is a little too strong, with her approach." Rocket said.

Groot hugged the female kit gently, like with Rocket feeling she was a little shaky, ruffling her purple mohawk, making her giggle softly, relieving Rocket because he was still getting used to being a father which Groot understood, excited to have another member of their family noticing that Shocket was calm hearing giggling outside making him curious.

Casey, CassiesaidmakingCaseysigh, Monica and Thrud were running around, dressed like Avengers wielding Nerf guns, making him chuckle, guessing they were distracting themselves which wasa good idea, seeing Casey hug him.

"Does Shockie wanna play too?" she asked excited.

"Ummm, not right now, she's hanging out with Groot, maybe later alright?" he said to her.

She heard the Milano here, running off, because she wanted to prank Starlord making Rocket grin, seeing the others wonder, where Groot was, smiling hearing he was calming Shocket down, seeing Starlord covered in paint making Rocket chuckle hysterically, making Drax, Gamora and Mantis exchange a look.

"I didn't tell her to do that, it was her own idea." Rocket said making Mantis sense that Rocket was hiding how he was feeling, so maybe she could help him feel better along with Shocket seeing the brown-red furred male nod in reply because maybe her empathic powers could help which surprised Gamora that he was allosing Mantis to touch him.

"It's for Shocket, to try to get her to feel better, along with Casey." he told her.

"Awww somebody's daddy claws are coming out." Starlord said to him, surprised that Rocket was not yelling at him, leaving with Mantis going to his room, telling Casey to come with them, makimg her curious seeing Shocket on the bed, talking to Linda hanging up curious about Mantis, feeling her gentle touch, so she could understand how she was feeling.

"How is she feeling, Mantis?" Rocket asked her.

"She is afraid, which is okay, but she is happy with you." she replied.

Rocket understood as Shocket had been cloned from him and escaped from the Collector, along with Linda, who was Howards's daughter that had been cloned from her dad, making Casey surprised hearing this.

"Yeah, d-dad is the best thing that happened, since I found him a few days ago, besides everything is new to me." Shocket said to them making Rocket sniffle at her words, seeing Groot hug him gently.

"I feel nerves from you, Rocket and frustration from Casey." Mantis told him.

"I feel frustrated because I wanna hang out with cousin Shockie, but you won't let me talk to her." Casey told Rocket making him sigh, seeing Shocket shy, giving Rocket an idea, whispering to Casey, looking at Shocket makimg her nervous.

* * *

That evening while waiting for take-out, as this was Rocket's idea of a welcome party for Shocket, the female kit was surprised seeing these people had brought her gifts, so was surprised that they were awesome, but her eyes widened seeing Linda there with her dad hugging the female duckling, impressing Casey and her friends.

"It was your dad's idea, since you were feeling shy, this place looks awesome." Linda told her, makimg Shocket giggle plus was opening her dad's gift, which were a cellphone and a stuffed duck that looked like Howard and Linda.

"Thanks dad for this-" Shocket said stunning Rocket and everybody else, guessing that was what Mantis was helping Rocket with, seeing him nod in reply, makimg Casey hopeful, because her uncle had asked her and her friends to befriend Shocket of sorts seeing Linda with her cousin exploring making Rocket relieved.

"Yeah that is a good sign, after Mantis helped." he told Thor.

"Your little rabbit is very cute, Captain Rabbit." he said to him.

"Yes she is despite being terribly shy, you know?" Rocket said.

He was drinking brandy making Carol shake her head, knowing he was just having fun, getting an idea because she knew he needed a date night with his pretty lady, Lylla knowing Shocket would have to meet her, hoping that she would be alright with that seeing Rocket texting Lylla makimg her smirk.


	3. Breaking The Ice

_Wow, outside is covered in that white stuff, but it looks pretty..l_

It was a few weeks later after finding her awesome father, but Shocket was still getting used to everything, besides bonding with her dad, Rocket only the coldness had woken her besides makimg her curious, deciding to investigate, hearing her dad sleeping soundly beside her so she was leaving him to rest because it was the weekend going outside on all fours feeling the snow on her btown-red fur makimg her softly giggle.

She was making snowballs in her small-pawed hands, unaware that her cousin, Casey and her friends were also outside, impressed that Shocket was discovering snow for the first time, enjoying it, whispering into Thruds's ear, throwing a snowball, makimg Shocket on alert dodging it impressing them.

"Game on!" Casey yelled as an epic snowball fight wasensuing, which Shocket was loving, laughing alot which surprised the other kids, because the purpke-mohawked kit wasshy wishing Rocket could see this, seeing her cousin smiling.

"What else can you do with this stuff, C-Casey?" she askedshyly which they found cute.

"Awww you shouldn't be scared of us, we're a pretty friendly group, but it's good you'reenjoying snow." Casey replied, impressing Shocket as they were getting toboggans sliding down a massive snow-covered hill, going fast, landing in powdery snow, giggling.

"Frost giant, run!" Thrud yelled as they saw something snowy get up, chasing after them, which Casey knew was Shocket, but was enjoying the random game her cousin had created until Rocketbeing there stopped the fun, looking for Shocket, hearing her giggling shaking snow off her.

"Hey daddy, I was having snow fun." she said making him smile, guessing Casey had been metaphorically breaking the ice with her cousin, telling the kids it was time to come inside for breakfast and worried seeing Shocket had played in the snow without a hat and scarf on, deciding to keep an eye on her as Casey heard Shocket sneeze, making them giggle, hopimg that Rocket had not heard but he had, which made him worried.

"It was just a sneeze, please don't worry." Shocket said to him.

"I'm your dad, it's my job to worry and look out for you." Rocket said.

He was makimg her tea and pancakes, as he secretly loved tea, plus it would warm her up, after all that snow-play getting texts from Lylla, hearing sneezesfrom Shocket despite Casey covering for her cousin, makimg a frown cross his furry face, knowing it was Shocket telling her, she had to stay inside making her sigh but she was starting to feel weird, unaware she wascoming down with something.

"You okay, as you're picking at your food, is everything alright?" Kamalaasked the kit seeing her nod, drinking tea.

"I think she's not feeling so good, after playing in the snow, Aunt Kamala." Casey whispered to her.

After breakfast, Shocket was feeling more crummy while wanting to climb, feelimg dizzy, deciding not to right now, just wanting to rest, despite hiding it from her dad, watching her sort of new friends outside in the snow, deciding to go outside, even if she was not hot surprising the other kids, feeling Casey place a paw on her furry head feeling a very warm temperature alomg with her nose leaking mucus.

"Hehe, let's just keep playing, and playing!" she said feverishly spoinning, knowing she was sick, taking her inside, stunning the adults until Casey explained knowing Rocket was going to freak, relieved he was on a mission knowing Shocket needed a doctor.

"Ssh, you've got a really bad co,d, just rest." Kamala told Shocket, putting a cold compress on her furry head and mohawk seeing her out like a light, as Casey wrapped a blanket around her cousin, seeing her uncle's ship.

"Yes, Shockie is sick, with a badcold, please don't be mad!" Casey said.

"I knew she was not, from her sneezing all morning, but poor Shocket." he said.

He was planning to go out with Lylla tonight, plus Doreen Green, otherwise known as Squirrel Girl was watching the kids, hopimg to prep Shocket for it, despite this being his first time away from her, so would tell Doreen before he left, going to get ready making Casey feel bad for her uncle.

After a while, Shocket stirred feelig terrible, making Rocket feel bad for her, while in a tuxedo making her wonder where he was going, hearing him tell her, along witn Doreen watchkng her and the other kids, getting her something to drink for her throat seeing her appreciative but afterwarxs was takimg her to his room, tuckimg her into his bed, putting a pitcher of orange juice, on the bedside table.

"Don't worry, just go have fun with Lylla." she told him sneezing and coughimg.

"Awww thanks kitdo, you just rest and get better, alright?" Rocket told her.

* * *

"Roc,ie you alright, why so distracted, is it bdcause of Shocket?" Lylla asked Rocket, as they werr at a resturant on Xandar because the female otter had been tokd about Shocket by Rocket since they were getting marridd, seeing Rocket nod.

"Yeah, she caught a bad cold, after her first time playimg in the snow, but she was having so much fun besides playing with other kids, plus we have to tell her about ghat, besides you and Shockie bonding." Rocket replied.

Lylla nodded looking forward to meeting and bonding with Shocket, seeing Rocket's phone buzz, as he was getting a text from Doree saying everything was alright, and Shocket was asleep after waking up for a bit relieving Rocket.

"That's good as I was worrying about her, plus she's anxious a lot, because after being on the Collector's ship, everything on this planet is very new." he told her makimg her understand, after he had told her about Shocket.

She wanted to be a mom to Shocket, seeing Rocket agree, because Shocket had just found him, so having a mother figure in Lylla would make her happy nodding in reply.

Later that night/early morning, Rocket returned to the compound, makimg Doreen relieved, seeing Casey playing video-games making him smirk, going to the kitchen to make himself some tea, along with some for Shocket as she was picking up the tea-drinking from him, besides that it would help her throat

"Thanks, as I feel terrible, you alright?" Shocket said coughing.

"Yeah, but was worrying about you." he said to her as they were drinking.

After a while, they both fell asleep around sunrise, after last night hoping that things would be alright, plus later that morning, they were both a little grumpy around the others, which they understood especially Hulk.


	4. Helping Her Grandpa

"What's going on, is dad alright, that Thanos monster came back?" Shocket asked.

"I don't know cuz, let's go find out, alright?" Casey replied to her.

It was a few days later, and Shocket was feeling better, wondering what was going on, seeing Rocket in a certain pair of slippers that Thor had given him for Christmas but tending to what looked like another him, but older makimg Casey surprised, while Shocket looked confused.

"That's Rockford, my dad's future self from another dimension, but is he alright?" Casey said to her.

"Hey guys, Rockford needs our help, as he/ /8.&" Rocket said making Shocket a little cautious to go near Rockford, which Rocket understood explaining to her, about how that happened, impressing her, asking if there were other versions of him, seeing him nod.

"Who's the little mohawkdd kit, she's very cute." Rockford said, blowing into tissues wearing the same slippers, as his younger self making Casey smile at that, guessing his Thor had given them to him.

Rocket then got an idea, as the super-soldier serum that gave Steve Rodgers his powers could help Rockford get better, as they had some, making Shocket impressed along with Casey seeing him give Rockford it, hoping the others would not get mad, knowing his older self would get powers making Shocket grin.

"Grandpa's gonna be alright, right, now you gave him that?" she asked him.

"Yep, but we can't tell the others what I did, because they might get mad at me." Rocket told he which confused the female kit, because her dad was helping her grandfather and wasn't that what heroes did?

"Yes we do help others, and your grandpa needs help, even if you end up getting in trouble." Rocket said to her, makimg her keep what he did a secret makijg Shocket understand going to see what her cousin and her friends were up to, relieving Rocket as he didn't mind getting into trouble but not wanting Shocket to get in trouble, just because she was helping him a little makimg Rockford understand.

"She's very cute, and you're very good or becoming good at it." he told him makimg Rocket smile.

"Yeah, but the serum should help you, just be careful." he replied.

Rockford understood as he was feeling better because of the serum, makimg Rocket grin, deciding to make him some awesome armour makimg Rockford impressed by hid younger self's thinking, hoping he would not get in trouble, seeing Thor impressed by what his furry buddy was doijg, hoping he was alright.

* * *

Shocket was impressed seeing Casrud, because she had no clue that this could happen, making Monica giggle at her reaction, explaining that Casey and Thrud did this sometimes like training makimg the female kit impressed by that, that her cousin might be an Avenger in training making Casrud chuckle at Shocket's reaction askimg her if she wanted to join their group, makimg Shocket nervous.

"I'll think about it, alright?" she said softly making Casrud happy.

She was going back to the tech-lab which made her feel safe, like her dad, seeing her dad sketching designs for her grand-father's armour while Rockford was experimenting with his new powers, makimg Shocket impressed but Rockford sensed that something was bothering his new grand-daughter, seeing Shocket nodding.

She was telling him what was on her mind, makimg him understand, unaware Rocket was also listening, guessing that Casey wanted his little kit to be part of her group, knowing that she was still getting used to thimgs, plus secretly he didn't want her to be an Avenger because he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you can be whatever you wanna be, maybe you'll be an inventor when you grow up, you seem to love being in here like me." Rocket said to her, makimg Shocket feel better.

"Thanks dad, as I wasn't sure how to tell Caset." she replied to him.

"I'll talk to her, you wanna help with this armour?" he told her.

"Ohhh yeah I do!" she said putting on safety goggles makimg Rocket smile, as she was like him, she was cloned from him seeing her coming up with some great ideas, showing Rockford which impressed him, makimg Shocket giggle.

"Yeah maybe that's what I'll be when I grow up, an inventor." she said making Rocket smirk, unaware that Cassie had been watching ant-sized going to tell Casey, making Shocket shrug her furry shoulders, helping her dad make the armour being careful having fun doing it, impressed by all the resources the tech-lab had, feeling her creative juices flowing.

"Yeah you're looking awesome, grandpa, you kow?" she said to Rockford makimg him chuckle.

"Thanks sweetie, as you and your dad helped me out, even if you get in trouble for it." he told her.


	5. Turning Back The Clock

"You did it, eh Captain Rabbit, will the others be mad, like giving your furure elf super-powers?" Thor asked, after Rocket had emerged from a time-travelling adventure to rescue Shocket as an infant from the Collector which had been successful, smiling at the sleeping tiny brown-red furred infant in his arms.

"Yep ot did, but she's sleeping now, after getting her out f there, besides singing to calm her." he replied.

He was then putting a diaper on Shocket's tiny furry butt, being careful not to pull her tiny tail, making Thor smile at his furry pal, knowing this was a good thimg, seeing him building a crib with little sleep as it was nearly sunrise knowing his friend had to rest, using Asgardian magic to make a crib, makimg Rocket appreciative of his friends's help giving him an idea.

"You could be her god-father and Sif her god-mama, since we're like bros." Rocket replied.

"Thanks Captain Rabbit, Sif and I won't let you down, plus Shocket can sleep on me sometimes, like you do, or Asgardian ASMR to help her relax into slumber." Thor said to him.

Rocket was putting Shocket into the crib in his room, tucking her in gently, kissing her furry little head before taking off his armour, getting into bed himself as time-travelling and calming his little girl down had exhausted him, zoning out into sleep, unaware Thor had explained to Sif and the others about what hapened which the others thought sweet, what Rocket had did, knowing he and Shocket were sleepimg.

"Yes, we should let them be, as he's gonna need his energy, taking care of a baby." Kamala said to them.

Lylla grinned hearing what her mate had done, so she could be like Shocket's mom, seeing the others nod in reply, knowing the female otter could help Rocket with his furry bundle of joy and possible energy seeing Casey helping her parents with Terra.

Later that early afternoon, both Rocket and Shocket were awake, plus eating brunch, well Rocket was, as Shocket was drinking milk out of a bottle while on Sif's lap which Rocket found adorable, after everybody introduced themselves to the female infant kit, hoping she would grow up well over the years.

"She will for sure with you as her daddy and us as her family." Kamala told Rocket hearing him yawning, makimg them guess he was still tired making Sif and Thor decide to watch Shocket while he rested, as they were her godparents so Rocket felt okay with that, going to his room after finishing, seeing Shocket reaching out for him making Sif get it, she wanted daddy.

"Awwwww it's slright little one, daddy will come back, he just needs an nap." she said rocking her gently, hearing her sniffling, makimg Sif and Thor understand, singing an Asgardian lullaby they used to sing to Thrud at this age, which would sooth her when upset seeing it was working and Shocket falling asleep, putting the infant kit on Thor's cushion of a belly, just like her dad did when he couldn't sleep.

"Awww, Shocket's so cute sleeping on dad's stomach, just like uncle Rocket!" Thrud said to Sif seeing her mom agree, only Casey was getting one of her ideas which seemed great yet always got her or the other kids in trouble, realising Casey's little sister, Terra could crawl making the female Asgardian youngster realise what her best friend and soul-sister was thinking.

"Let's go set up, and don't look so worried, Thrud, my uncle will think it funny." Casey assured her.

* * *

After waking up from a really good sleep, Rocket was going to get something to eat along with making some coffee or tea, whatever beverage he was in the mood for, hearing excitement from the living room making him wonder, what the commotion was about until he walked in, seeing Casey sitting on the floor, encouraging both Shocket and Terra to race which stunnedRocket.

"aUmm Casey, I think you're busted, as your uncle just woke up." Cassie whispered to Casey.

"Casey Tessula Raccoon, racing your sister against Shocket is a stupid thing to do, plus unlike Terra, Shocket doesn't know how to crawl yet." he said to his niece, picking Shocket up gently, hearing her happy to see her dad going into the kitchen putting her in Terra's high-chair so he could fix them both something to eat or in Shocket's case, drink.

He then saw his phone go off, making Shocket giggle, surprising Rocket seeing it was the other Guardians wanting to visit which made him happy and anxious at the same time, hoping that Starlord would not make fun of his little girl, breathing deeply.

"Sorry honey, daddy is just excited and a little nervous, about your uncles and aunts visiting." he told her while filling up a baby bottle with milk and then he could make himself something, seeing her drinking up, making him chuckle just as Thor walked in, while ne was makinghimself tea to help him relax.

"Thanks for watching Shocket, while I was asleep, plus the others are coming to visit which should be fun." Rocket said makimg him get it.

"You're welcome Captain Rabbit, she was a little upset at first, but she took an nap on me, like you do." Thor replied to him hearing Shocket giggle hearing the kettle whistle, clapping her tiny paws making both males chuckle, at the female infant being cute.

Rocket hoped that Shocket would gow up safe, breathing deeply drinking tea.

"She's a mini you, she'll be fine, so don't worry." Sif said.


	6. A Visit From The Others

"Come on kitdo, you have to get ready, your aunts and uncles from outer space are gona be here soon." Rocket said to Shocket.

The female infant in question was climbing after discovering she could, so was doing it which the others and Rocket found cute, but right now he hadto get his little girl ready before the other Guardians got here, having no choice but to use his boosters, catching her before she climbed too high and got hurt.

"I know you're upset, but we have to get ready." he told her as they were getting reAndy.

After washing and drying her, putting her in an onesie that matched his arumour, Rocket was putting her in the highchair, so he couldfeed her, hopimg that Mantis might help Shocket calm down, using her empath powers.

He heard her giggle hearing the tea kettle whistle, relieving him hoping that mood would last, deciding to keep what happened to himself feeding Shocket making Casey grin saying the Milano was here making him nervous making Shocket curious, as to why.

"I just want them to see, that I can be a ood father." he mumbled softly.

Casey remembered that during video-calls this week, Starlord had been teasing her uncle, knowing he was an awesome dad to Shocket, telling him not to listen to Starlord which made him feel better picking Shocket up, seeing the others here with gifts for Shocket, who was hiding behind his back which the others found cute.

"It's alright, as they're family, sweetie." he to,d her seeing her curious about Groot, making Rocket smile watching his little one playing with his best friend making Starlord grin at that.

"She's so a mini-you, is she ready to eat trash?" he joked making Rocket annoyed, which Shocket didn't notice, playing with toys that her uncles and aunts had brought her making Mantis understand, using her empath powers to calm things down, seeing Casey there making Starlord happy, deciding to take her out for a while.

"It's alright, Shockie, daddy feels better, after Aunt Mantis helped." Rocket said to Shocket.

Gamora, Groot and Mantis found that adorable, hearing him wonder what Starlord was doing with Casey, hearing Thor say, it involved slurpies making him sigh, knowing Casey would be really hyper when she came back, knowing her parents would flip, playing with Shocket.

"Yeah we're having major fun you know?" he said to her, remembering later, he and the other Guardians were going to have drinks so Sif and Thor along with Gamora and Mantis were going to watch Shocket knowing she would be a good girl.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said to him, as Shocket was swinging on one of his vines which Rocket thought cute seeing Starlord back with Casey drinking slurpies seeing Casey really hyper, making Rocket nervous.

"That's enough slurpie for you, young lady." he said taking it off Casey, putting it on the table, unaware that Shocket was drinking it liking it, making Gamora face-palm at this seeing Shocket hyper-active and climbing reallyhigh, making Rocket nervous, in case Shocket got hurt.

"I put it on the table, after getting it out of Casey's paws, I didn't mean for her to drink it." he told them.

He managed to calm her down a little, seeing Groot help him, getting Shocket down, rocking her gently to sleep, relieving Rocket putting his little girl down for an nap seeing Casey was also asleep, after all that energy.

"At least she's calm now, thanks to you and Groot, plus we'll takegood care of your little cutie, while you and the guys are out." Mantis assured Rocket.

"I know you will, and she'll be in a happier mood, when she wakes up, Casey too." Rocket said.

* * *

Rocket was giving Gamora, Mantis, Sif and Thorinstructions, on how to keep Shocket happy until he got back despite them assuring him that everything would be alright, and to have fun seeing him kiss Shocket's furry little head before he left, so she would not get upset, seeing her sleeping with the plush hehad given her which made him happy.

"Thanks, as I care about her a lot." he to,d them leaving with Groot

After a while, Shocket began to stir in a good mood, just like Rocket had toldthem, playing with her, after feeding her along with changing her diaper hearing Casey and the other kids running around playing.

"That's good that they're playing, plus Shocket is being a really good girl." Gamora heard Sif say, while making a bottle of milk for Shocket hoping Rocket and the others weren't having too much fun, makimg Mantis agree.

They then heard the phonego off, as it was Rocket checkimg in, to see how Shocket was doing, hearing Sif tell him that everything was alright, along with Shocketbehaving, hanging up after letting Shocket hear her dad's voice assuring her, he was coming home in a bit.

"That's good he didn't get into trouble, so Shocket is helping him." Gamora told Mantis.

"Yep, she sure is, which is a good thing." Mantis replied to her seeing Shocket sleepy guessing it was nearly the infant kit's bedtime, so Mantis was using her powers to sooth her intosleep putting her in her crib tucking her in, leaving her to sleep making themselves coffee.

After a while, Rocket was bck relieved that Shocket was sleeping, besides being calm thanking them for watching his little one makimg Gamora and Mantis understand hearing things hadn't been too cracy, besides betting on bazaki on Knowhere making them relieved.

.


	7. A Very Crazy Night

"Here have some tea, as you look stressed." Thor said to Rocket, as he nodded.

"Yes and thanks as Shocket has been keeping me up recently, that's normal?" Rocket replied.

It was a few days after the other Guardians had visited makimg Rocket relieved, since Shocket had been at ease with her aunts and uncles especially Groot but during the night, she had been keeping him awake, so he was flustered, which Lylla, Sif and Thor could see, wanting to help him seeing Shocket asleep on Sif's stomach like with Thor which Rocket thought adorable.

"It's good she's sleeping, but why is she crying at night, am I doing something wrong?" Rocket said yawning.

Thor felt bad hearing his furry buddy ask that, bending down giving him a hug, knowing he was an awesome dad to little Shocket, so he could ask for help with these things makimg Rocket feel better.

"Thanks buddy, as sometimes I don't know what Shocket wants." he replied while drinking tea, making Sif understand, hearing the mission alarms telling Rocket that she would watch Shocket, until he and Thor gt back with the others, hearing Shocket whimpering, because the alarms had woken her, makimg her nervous, singing to her.

After Rocket came back with the others, he noticed that Shocket was still awake, guessing his little girl had missed him, takimg her from Sid knowing what might make her happy, knowing Terran parents drove around, to get babies to sleep so had the best idea, getting a car seat, putting into his ship, buckling Shocket into it, because he was taking no chances.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun, sweetie, as I always wanted to do this with you." he told her, as she giggled while blasting off, makimg him smile deciding not to do any stunts with his little girl in his ship, plus her little fridnd, Linda was sleepimg over since Howard had stuff to do, and Shocket was excitsd about that.

"Say hi to the moon, sweetie, lol." Rocket said to her hearing her giggle at him being silly.

After a while they returned to the compound, relieving the others, guessing he had just been calming Shocket down, seeing him coming out of his ship carrying Shocket who seemed in a bettter mood than earlier, making Sif and Thor relieved, plus they had a special Asgard themedpacifier that was enchanted to help her go to sleep along with having good dreams, which Rocket was okay with, seeing Shocket reaching out o it.

"Awwww you're welcome, our sweet little rabbit, and this will help not just you, but your dad get a goodood night's rest." Thor said, putting it in her mouth seeing her smile relieving him as he was tidying up seeing Shocket playing and trying to climb, makimg Thor chuckle because it was cute.

"Just be careful, as daddy doesn't want you hurt, alright?" Rocket said to her.

The infant kit responded to her dad's wish, climbing down relieving him, seeing her rubbing her eyes making him realise it was time for her nap, which made Casey annoyedbecause Rocket had promised, they could hang out so his calming Shocket had eaten up that time,making the female kit jealous, grinning becoming unseen through her cloaking power, sneaking into her uncle's room, opening the window, as the breeze blew in.

It made the planets mobile spin fast, but got into Shocket's fur, allowing cold germs to getinto her little body, making Casey grin, seeing Rocket close the window feeling how cold it had been, leaving his room, along with Casey revealing herself after her uncle had left to make snacks chuckling making Thrud wonder what she wasup to.

"Nothing Thrud, let's go play." she said as they ran along.

When Shocket woke up from her nap, she didn't feel so good, along with sneezing a lot which Rocket thought adorable, being on alert having a feeling she was coming down with a cold, noticing she was still sleepy despite just having an nap seeing her drinking juice which relieved him.

"Hey, what's up with Shocket?" Casey asked Rocket.

"She's coming down with a cold, plus the window was open near her crib." he said.

Casey hadn't meant for Shocket to get a cold, she just wanted to spend time with her awesome uncle, beside colds would run their course so Shocket would be alright, besides her friend was coming over seeing Howards's ship here, making Shocket smile a little despite the cold, which relieved Rocket.

"Thanks as getting a sitter is impossible for my little quacker." Howard said, making Rocket agree, which was why he let Sif and Thor watch Shocket hearing Howardgiving him a list of instructions, seeing him cuddling Linda before leaving, making Rocket smile putting both infants in the play-pen.

"Hey you okay, you sound funny?" Linda asked Shocket noticing her friend wasn't her normal self.

"I don't feel so good, my tummy feels all funny, my nose is all stuffed up and funny sounds come out of my nose." Shocket replied seeing Linda wrap her tiny wings around her in a hug, plus the adults could not understand them, which they thought awesome.

"Does your daddy know, plus you feel really warm." Linda said.

"Yeah he does, but I wanna have fun with you, even if I am sick." Shocket said coughing trying to climb over the play-pen which she normally did, or as her dad said, she was an escape artist only she was feeling woozy, falling onto her furry diapered butt.

"Are you okay, you always climb out!" Linda said hearing her feverishly gigglimg.

She was imagining being in outer space, like earlier, imagining Linda was the moon, waving at her, makimg the female ducklimg wonder what was going on with her best friend, unaware that Rocket had heard her, coming in there going over to them.

He saw her little brown-red furred cheeks looked flushed, placing a paw gently on her cheek, noticing she was burning up makimg him very worried pickimg her up gently, makimg Linda confused, as Rocket was taking Shocket to get checked out makimg Prof Hulk understand checkimg Shocket out.

"Awww she has a really bad cold, Rocket so it was a good idea to get me, to check her out." he told him.

Rocket understood as he could get his little one medicine from the drug-store, askimg Thor to watch both Linda and Shocket until he got back, seeing the chubby Asgardian male nod, seeing Rocket leave the compound.

He was giving them chocolate milk, as it was a sleepover and these things happened, which Sif noticed hoping that Rocket didn't mind hearing both Linda and Shocket loving it, plus it was distracting Shocket from her cold, which was a good ghing.

* * *

When Rocket got back from the drugstore which had been an adventure in itself, he saw both Linda and Shocket on the couch drinking bottles of chocolate milk, lookijg very relaxed, guessing Thor had done that, as it was cute, knowing they would sleep well, noticing Thor asleep on the couch beside both infants, makimg Rocket smirk, takimg a photo.

"Awww you two wore out Uncle Thor, probably from all the chocolate, hehe, why are there marks in the walls, never mind." he said lifting both infants off the couch because it was three in the mornimg, knowing they were exhausted, guessing they had gotten into mischief, or Thor had encourahed it and had involved Pym Particles.

"That's good you got your special pacifier, that Thor gave you, so you can sleep and Linda has her stuffed ." he said to Shocket while tucking them into bed leaving them be, seeing Thor awake later, hearing him ask, when he had returned.

"Around three in the morning, and guess you, Shocket and Linda had fun?" Rocket said.

"Yes involving Pym Particles, and they got big, but we fixed things." Thor said, showing him a photo making Rocket's brown eyes widen in awe relieved that he had not been here, when Linda and Shocket had been giant-sized, which explained the walls.

"That's good, as they were relaxed, when I came in earlier." Rocket told him.

"Yeah, the concept of being giant-sized and then being shrunk freaked them out, so we gave them chocolate milk to calm them." Sif said makimg Rocket relieved, as Shocket was still sick with a cold, hoping she had not shared her germs, sighimg drinking coffee to wake himself up mentally, hoping that Linda and Shocket were alright, after that crazy night last night.

"Yeah but sleepovers will get more fun for them, when they get older." Rocket said going to do some target practice.

Sif and Thor exchanged a look after seeing him leave, after grabbing his blaster, knowing it helped with his mood besides Shocket helping boost his mood, seeing Casey was telling them, admitting she was how Shocket got that bad cold, surprising them.

"I was just mad, because she took my hangout time with uncle Rockie away." she admitted unaware Rocket had heard, understanding why she had done it.


	8. Finding Another New Thing

"WannaRocket was surprised, that Shocket wasn't crawling yet, which Meeko had pointed out to him, after the adventure they, Shocket and Willow, his kihad when visiting him which worried the brown-red furred male, because he was wanting to see her crawl or hear her talking despite Sif explaining to him, that he should not worry or that his little one might be a late bloomer in her growth, which Rocket could relate to growing up so was deciding to let it be.

"It's alright, Shocket, daddy was a late bloomer too, don't give up, alright?" he said to her.

He was playing with her on the carpeted floor, making Thor smile, knowing how good Rocket was, at being a dad seeing Shocket drop a toy, wanting to get it back, crawling to it, making Rocket's eyes widen at what his little girl had just done, hugging her gently making Shocket giggle crawling more, impressing the others including Casey knowing her cousin was like her uncle, makimg Rocket grin.

"Yep, she is very awesome and maybe she will talk, she just has to take her time." he said.

After playing for a bit, Shocket was feeling sleepy meaning she needed an nap so he was putting her down for an nap, so she would get bigger, stronger and smarter makimg Casey agree meaning she and Rocket could have some fun, while Shocket slept which helped the female kit not be so jealous of her cousin anymore like giving her a bad cold plus he noticed she was distracted.

"It's nothing, uncle." she said to him, makimg him guess it was about Yama, her zombcoon friend.

"He is becoming a superhero just like you guys, you know?" she said to him while doing target practice.

"That's awesome as he is an nice kit, and good thing your parents like him." Rocket replied.

He hoped that Shocket would find somebody like when she was older or around Casey's age, making Casey grin at her uncle's thinking agreeing that could happen, since Shocket was like her uncle, so it could happen makimg her giggle, imaging that.

"That's more my department, as I'm Shocket's dad." Rocket said to her.

After that he was checking on Shocket, after her nap seeing her happy, making her a snack, which was making her happy seeing her curious about Yama who was hanging out with Casey hearing his cellphone go off, as it was Lylla seeing it was Date Night only Sif and Thor were also having a date night which made him frantic because normally, Sif and Thor watched Shocket getting one of his ideas.

"You may just be kits, but can you look after Shocket for me?" he told Casey and Yama seeing them nod.

"Sure we can help, as we're just gonna watch movies among other things, uncle." Casey replied.

"Along with eating Snickers, sir." Yama added to ghat makimg Rocket smirk at him.

He was giving them instructions which Casey was writing down, just in case Shocket needed help, seeing Shocket playing with Yama which Rocket thought cute, leaving before anything happened, making Casey relieved plus she knew what made her cousin happy, like her younger sister, Terra getting an idea seeing her little sister in the playpen by

"Wanna make an new friend in Terra, Shocket?" Casey said to Shocket, putting her in there with her younger siste, seeing both female infants playing which was a good thing hearing Yama suggest watching a rror movie.

"You know how scary movies make me freak out, which might not ne a good idea, since we're watching Shocket for Uncle Rockie." Casey told him makimg the green-furred male understand her logic.

"Relax as you've got a brave zombcoon to protect you." he said.

She heard gigglimg turning around, seeing both Shocket and Terra climbing, makimg Casey and Yama stunned, hopimg Rocket would not mind them doing it, getting them down before they got hurt playing with both female kits, so they wouldn't get into mischief or climb too high.

"Yeah your uncle might flip, if Shocket got hurt, along sith your parents if Terra got hurt." Yama told her.

* * *

When Rocket returned from date night with Lylla, he was surprised seeing Shocket running around with Yama chasing after her, with Casey using her many powers to make sure that the energetic kit was not getting hurt, makimg him chuckle hysterically, makijg Casey and Yama happy to see him, makimg him smile.

"This is why I don't trust other sitters with her, because she would break them." he said making Casey understand, seeing Shocket happy to see her dad back makimg Rocket chuckle, knowing how to calm his little girl down since it was nearly her bedtime.

He was goimg to his room where Shocket's crib was, sitting on his bed with her on his furry lap, aftervtaking his armour off telling her relaxing bedtime stories so she would sleep through the night without waking him or the others up seeing his little one relaxed.

he was tuckimg her in, and kissing her furry little head before climbing into bed himself, impressed that Casey and Yama had did a good job of watching Shocket even though she had gotten hyper, since like him and the rest of his family, she had a lot of energy which was why he had to relax her mentally before sleep, or she would be running around all night, which would not be good.


	9. Swapped

Rocket was in the tech-lab working on an invention while Shocket was playing in the playpen there, while he was working on something that switched bodies relieved that his little girl was playing, staying out of his fur because he didn't want her to get hurt seeing that Shocket was hungry deciding to feed her since she had been very quiet, trying not to climb anything or touch any buttons.

"Atta girl, just keep playing and let daddy work, on his awesome invention." he said to her, seeijg her curious by the button on her dad's inventoon, pressing it as a beam shot out hitting both her and Rocket, switching them into each other's bodies!

"What the heck is going on, why am I in Shocket's body?" Rocket said realising Shocket was in his body, hoping the others wouldn't notice anything weird going on seeing Shocket playing with tools stopping her before she got hurt, despite being in her body, noticing she was flying around making him nervous going after her.

"What's goig on with you, Captain Rabbit, why acting so strange?" Thor asked unaware that it was Shocket in Rocket's body seeing Shocket there but walkimg which was weird because Rocket had been wanting his little girl to do that, noticing Rocket talking like Shocket makimg him confused, following them to the tech-lab noticing the invention on the countertop.

"This thing switched you two, eh?" he told them.

Both Rocket and Shocket nodded as Thor pressed the button, switching them back to normal, relieving Rocket, seeing Shocket hug him, making him chuckle seeing his little girl sleepy, guessing all that excitement had made her tired, takimg her to his room where Shocket's crib was, feeding her milk before burping her, tucking her in and kissing her furry head before leaving the room.

"You alright Captain Rabbit, after what happened, how did Shocket even switch you both?" Thor said to him.

"She pressed a button, when I was distracted alright?" Rocket said to him.

Thor thought that was very sweet that it had been an accident, and knew Shocket had been having fun in her dad's body, which was why she had been so tired after they had switched back noticing his furry friend was tired too, despite trying to hide it, seeing him resting his furry head on his chubby belly out like a light which he thought cute letting him be, knowing the others were busy, seeing Sif there.

He told her what had happened with Rocket and Shocket, making her smile at that, guessing Shocket was sleepy without using her special pacifier seeing Thor nod seeing Casey and Thrud building a fort with Yama's help knowing they could not go outside because of what was happening in the outside world.

"We have to go to the store to get supplies, just stay here and out of trouble, alright?" Kamala heard Peter say to her and the others.

* * *

"Now where did Shocket go, did she turn invisble, did she use the Space stone?" Rocket said, as it was early evening but after Shocket had woken up from her nap so Rocket was playing with her, which was helping her with her instincts like hide and seek which they were playing right now since the other kids were doing their own things but it was also distracting Rocket because Lylla had cancelled on Date Nigjt, thanks to what was goimg on which had made Rocket a little upset, until Thor pointed out that he could hang out with Shocket.

Soft giggling from behind the curtain prompted him to go over there, pulling it over seeing Shocket there, clappimg her tiny paws in delight but started whimpering makimg Rocket confused because he'd just changed her alomg with feeding her, wondering what was going on, until he got her to open her mouth, makimg his eyes widen, as she was teething.

"Yes, you're starting to get big kit fangs, daddy's so happy!" he said excitedly making her cry, forgetting about being loud scared her even if he was excitable, like when Groot was a saplimg needing to learn how to help her through this stage of her life even if she was late compared to her peers reading a thimble of bourbon relieved the pain, makimg him grin.

"Just be careful, as I don't want you drunk." he

Sif and Thor understood, knowing that Shocket was like her father, who was pretty good at drinking including mead hoping that Shocket would not get like that until she was older, makimg Rocket agree about that, because he cared about her.

"At least she started getting fangs, which is a good thing." Rocket said


	10. 10A Surprise For Shocket

_Shocket giggled as she and her uncles were goofing around, at the park while having a picnic, until seeing a familiar ship show up makimg Rocket nervous, because he didn't want what happened to him, to happen to his little girl, seeing the High Evolurary there makimg him gulp._

_"Hello Rocket long time, no see." he said seeing his enemy grab Shocket, disappearing without a trace._

_"No, I can't let this happen!" he said..._

* * *

Rocket woke up with a start, sitting u in bed, breathing deeply after waking up from a bad dream hoping Shocket was alright and that nobody or anything had hurt her, seeing her awake in her crib, relieving the brown-red furred male picking her up gently, seeing she was hungry seeing her curious but confused as to why he looked worried, not understanding being so little taking her with him to the kitchen, makijg her a bottle hearing her baby talk, which was very cute besides soothing.

A few chuckles emerged from him, hearing his baby girl belching after she was done with her bottle which helped after the bad dream he'd had besides he had other things to focus on, like the trike he was making her, because she would love it, along with the hidden features he was deciding to add in case anybody tried to hurt her yawning picking Shocket up going to the communal living room, sitting on one of the couches, feeling Shocket nuzzle him.

"Awww daddy's okay, he just had a bad dream involving you, but I just need an nap, then daddy can work on the surprise he has for you." he said to the infant before they both fell asleep just as the sun came up making Sif smile, because it was very cute, taking her god-daughter off Rocket's paws for a while so he could rest and recharge besides she along with Thor were visiting Asgard, so bringing Shocket would be alright.

She left an note for Rocket in case he woke up, and got worried that Shocket might have gotten kidnapped which she and the others knew about activating a bi-frost to Asgard makimg Thor chuckle at Shocket's reaction to being in Asgard noticing the rainbow bridge as it's bright colours were aplea,ing to her developing brain while Sif put her down.

"Crawl across to uncle Thor alright, sweetie, you're safe." she encouraged her.

Shocket wasthen doing that, slow but steady impressing Thor wishing Rocket was here to see this, knowing he trusted him and Sif with his little girl'slife, hearing her giggle hugging his leg making him grin, because it was very cute, welcoming her to Asgard picking her up gently, seeing Sif cross the bridge, hoping that Rocket was not freaking out about Shocket being with them, guessing he would figure out they had her, despite Sif saying she'd left an note.

Meanwhile after waking up and finding Sif's note, Rocket was in the tech-lab working on the trike he had made for his little girl, running it through safety before he could give it to Shocket, hoping she was having a good time with Sif and Thor hopimg she was safe, makimg Carol sigh.

"He's just very concerned for Shocket, which is very sweet." Lulla said to her.

Later that afternoon/early evening, Sif and Thor returned from Asgard with Shocket dressed like an Asgardian which Rocket found adorable, because it made her look like a baby Thor which wasadorable, seeing Groot and the others agree, even though she was tired from all the excitement with her godparents which was kind of literal for those two letting Shocket take an nap, unless they wanted a grumpy baby raccoon on their hands, seeing Rocket agree.

"That's good that she had fun, because I was working on something for her, which she'll love once she wakes up, along with having something to eat." Rocket said making Thor grin at that knowing that whatever his furry pal had made for her, Shocket would love it.

"She's going to love it, plus you have to teach her how to pedal." Kamala said makimg Rocket agree with her, knowing Terran kids had trikes at his little girl's age. and he wanted her to grow up right, which the others especially Soren, Sif, Thor and Zora understood because they were parents too.

After her nap, Shocket was in a bery energetic, ready to play mood which made Rocket chuckle seeing her curious seeing the trike wanting on, which her dad was helping with so after showing her, she was riding it a lot makimg Rocket chuckle because it was awesome yet very cute makimg him relievedbecause he had been worried, that she would not like it.

"Of course she does as you made it for her, you know?" Thor told him seeing him agree, knowing Shocket might be hard to get to sleep


	11. Happy Birthday

It was early morning but Shocket was already up, while her dad was sleeping, getting out of her crib crawling over to her trike getting on to open the door softly so she wouldn't wake up her dad getting down onto the seat of her trike pedaling out quietly, going fast like her dad taught her,gigglimg which Casey heard makimg her impressed by her infant cousin knowing her uncle would be too, when he found out after he woke up once he realised that Shocket was okay, guessing she was wide awake.

"Come on Shockie, let's get something to eat, plus your daddy will be happy, when he finds out you did this." she said getting her to follow on her trike to the kitchens which Shocket was doing, finding pop tarts knowing Shocket could eat stuff like this, now she had fangs knowing her uncle fed her solids now compared to baby food which was a good thing.

"Pop tarts are awesome, and something big kits eat, like us." Casey told her, putting them in the toaster, after getting her cousin milk which she was drinkimg out of a cup since Carol had encouraged Rocket to try weaning Shocket off bottles, which had the brown-red furred male worried in case his little girl had a meltdown until he had found a tumbler that she liked, explaining big kids drank from cups along with saying it was a milk colads, which Carol and Lylla found sweet.

Casey grinned hearing the toaster ping, knowing the pop tarts were ready, taking them out seeing Shocket smelling as she liked the smell makimg Lylla grin, guessing the female kit was like her dad being an escape artist, seeing she had been playing with her trike, knowing Rocket would be impressed when he woke up knowing it would be soon, once he realised Shocket was not in her crib, seeing the infant eating pop tarts seeing Casey sharing with her.

"She is like uncle Rockie, remember?" Casey said to her hearing and smelling her infant cousin had an accident, knowing from her uncle that Shocket had accidents, even though she wore diapers, despite Starlord saying Shocket was marking her terrortiry, which Rocket understood, hoping his little girl would outgrow it soon yet was secretly proud because he didn't want her growing up fast, knowing her first birthday was coming up making him excited.

"I need help with that, plus Sif and Thor went to get Shocket her birthday gifts, so please watch her, until I get back, besides Groot is keeping her enteratined, letting her swing on his vines like a swing." he told Lylla makimg the female otter get it, since she was techincally the female kit's mom hopimg that Shocket would go easy on her until Rocket came back, seeing Casey and Yama back wondering where the adults went, hearing Lylla tell.

"Ohhh yeah, Shockie's birthday, we already got her gifts." Yama told her going to train.

Lylla heard giggling as it was Shocket's laughter, guessing that Groot was keeping her happy, guessing he might need a break since Casey was here to help in case Shocket got upset or wanted her dad, checking in on her, seeing she was having an accident, remembering Rocket had told her, this happened scooping her up gently to change her diaper, relieved she was letting her, hopimg Rocket was alright.

"He probably is, this is Shocket we're talking about." Casey assured her.

"I am groot, I am Groot." they heard Groot say, seeing Casey agreeing, as her uncle had taught her Groot's tongue, so like her uncle and Thor she could understand what Groot was saying, translating to everybody what the tree-like being was saying, explaining that Rocket would do anything for Shocket as she was his daughter.

"Don't worry, daddy's coming back in a while, but let's go play." Casey said to Shocket.

After a lot of playtime and lunch, it was time for Shocket to have her nap, only the female infant was not wanting to do that, makimg Lylla nervous in case Rocket came back, seeing that Shocket was awake, seeing Groot there scooping Shocket up gently into his vines rocking her gently, soothing her into sleep just as Rocket came back with stuff.

"How was Shocket, was she good while I was gone?" he asked her seeing her nod.

"She was but she almost didn't want to take her nap, until Groot helped." Lylla replied

"Awwww that happens sometimes, Groot helps when that happens." he said to her.

He was putting stuffway before takimg Shocket to their room, putting her in her crib, leaving her be, going to train for a bit while she slept knowing that Shocket would love her party even if she didn't know what they were yet, and had invited Linda and Willow since they were his little girl's friends seekng her trike, putting it back in their room.

* * *

It was a few weeks later and the morning of Shocket's birthday, which the female infant kit didn't know about yet, being one year old noticing the balloons tied to her crib, playing with them, before getting out escaping using her trike as she always did pedaling around the hallways of the compound, makimg Zora, her aunt and Casey's mom chuckle, knowing she did this like Rocket.

"Awww does your daddy know, that you escaped?" she said picking her up going to the living area where Terra was in the playpen seekng her cousin hug her wearing a funny hat, makimg Terra giggle. because her mom and Casey had explained it to her so she could tell Shocket so she wouldn't get scared or overwhelmed.

"It's a party hat and it's your birthday, to celebrate when the universe gave us you, where everybody gives you new toys along with eating cake which is awesome, Casey along with my mommy and daddy told me about it." she explained making Terra grin knowi wasgoing to love her party deciding to let that be a surprise.

"Awww somebody woke up, happy birthday sweetie." Rocket told Shocket after he woke up, seeing his little girl in the playpen with Terra making her pop tarts, knowing she liked them from what Casey told him, seeing Howard and Meeko here with Linda and Willow for Shocket's birthday knowing Shocket would be excited, after she finished her breakfast.

"I can't believe your little girl is one year old, buddy, how do you feel about it?" Howard asked Rocket, while they were drinking coffee and hanging out, because the three of them had not hung out in quite a while, being dads so were catching up while Shocket was eating excited seeing Howard and her uncle makimg them chuckle, hearing her excitement.

"I know you wanna go play with Linda and Willow, and looks like you're done." Rocket said to her.

He was taking her to the playpen, putting her in the playpen, after dressing her, in an outfit that matched his armour, which she loved makimg Rocket happy, knowing she would love her party later, seeing mission alerts making him sigh.

"I have to go fight bad guys with your uncles and aunts, but I'll be back." he told Shocket, kissing her furry little head, before leaving making Shocket sigh seeing Linda hug her.

"Your daddy's gonna be okay, he's big and brave, just like mine, when he helps grown-ups solve problems." she assured her seeing Willow agree.

"She's right, as my daddy helps Aunt Pocahontas with things, but he's alright." Willow assured her making her feel better after the hug deciding to have some fun knowimg where the cool toys were, escaping the playpen, makimg Linda and Willow follow curious seeimg bad guys makimg Shocket mad.

"Hmmm, no Avengers, just some little kids." a Hydra agent said.

"Who're they Shocket, bad guys?" Linda asked seeimg her nod.

"Dady said that when bad guys show up, we have to defend it from them." Shocket told them, seeing Willow grab an Nerf crossbow makimg Shocket grin, seeing her nsil the agent with a foam arow, impressing her and Linda guesing uncle Meeko had taught her that using her itty-bitty baby claws to defend herself, like her dad had taught her seeimg Linda fighting bad guys.

"Avengers assemble!" Shocket yelled as the Hydra agents were running, just as the adults showed up, surprised hearing them say, that Linda, Shocket and Willow had taken them on, makimg Rocket believe it, proud of them for doimg so cleaning up the mess before having Shocket's party, lettimg her, Linda and Willow take their naps.

"I can't believe three little kids their age took on Hydra agents, and they werrn't scared." Scott said.

"Well, Rocket taught Shocket some badic self-defence moves including using her claws, so she must have taught Linda and Willow, only how could a baby of your specids use a crossbow?" Carol heard Lylla say to Rocket.

"Willow has watched Poca and the others in our home use them, so she must have picked it up which is a good thimg." Meeko replied to her makimg Rocket smirk knowing Shocket's first birthday was a crazy one only it made Rocket sure, that he didn't want his little girl being an Avenger or a Guardian of the Galaxy when she grew up, hearing Howard tell him to breathe.

"She's a mini-you, thanks to the Collector, if she wants to be an Avenger or a Guardian of the Galaxy when she grows up, that's her choice alright?" Howard told him seeing Rocket guess he was right seeing Casey helping frost Shocket's birthday cake along with cupcakes making Yama excited makimg her giggle at her boy's antics.

"Just wait until the party, alright, but where's Sif and Thor?" Rocket said.

"We're here Captain Rabbit plus we brought something that everybody's going to like." Thor replied to him, makimg them impressed by an Asgardian petting zoo outside makimg the kids impressed, especially Casey and Thrud excited to play hoping they didn't have to wait until the party started to do so, seeing Thrud go get Thruda, her pegasus makimg Sif grin.

"I guess you can, just be careful alright?" Sif said seeing them outside.

Lylla saw Rocket going to check on Shocket, Linda and Willow seeing Linda and Willow awake, but Shocket was still sleeping letting her be seeing them to the party, saying the birthday girl was still sleeping makimg Starlord surprised, that Shoc Shocket was sleeping.

"She had an exciting morning, Quill alright?" Rocket stated seeing Casey agree.

After a while, Shocket was awake and ready for fun and games relieving Rocket and the others, after putting her in her armour seeing hervery happt, relieving him putting a tiara on her furry little head seeing her curious taking it off, gnawing on the tiara making Rocket chuckle at her being her adorable while recording this for memories, besides letting her watch when she was older.

"You're an adorable little girl you know that, besides you and your friends kicking butt." he told her, picking her up gently going to joinhe others making them relieved seeing the infant kit very happy, enjoying her party with Rocket taking photos and recording video footage makimg the others understand, knowing he was a good father.


	12. Adjusting To Her New Bed 12

"You sure that she's ready for this, that she won't flip out?" Rocket asked nervously.

"Yep she can, even if she does flip out about it, or get upset about it." Lylla said.

It was a few days after Shocket's birthday and it made the others realise that Shocket was ready for a toddler bed, which made Rocket anxious knowing Shocket liked being with him knowing this would not go welll, or Shocket wouldn't give up her crib without a fight even though the others said that he should try it, even if Shocket got upset or cried over it but right now, Groot was distracting Shocket while he wassetting up her toddler bed.

"I guess but let's hope it works, besides I can calm her down, alright?" Rocket said relieved that Shocket was calm after having a bath and putting her in a clean diaper plus she was being mentally relaxed by the music she was listening to which Starlord stated was good for infants her age, making him sigh hopimg that things she would go easy on him tonight because of the new bed.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." he heard Groot say rockimg Shocket gently, because he had been asked by Rocket to tire Shocket out while he wassetting up his little girl's toddler bed just in case she freaked out only he was puttimg the bed in his room, across from his, so it would assure her he was still there so she would not freak out or wake up the entire compound making him sigh.

After setting up, Rocket was checkimg on Shocket seeing she was very calm thanks to Groot, taking her from his best friend, so he could give her a bedtime snack seeing her happy about this eating cookies and drinking milk, hoping she would stay calm down for the rest of the night hearing her belch making him cbuckle, because it was sweet and was taking her to their room seeing her surprised, confused there was no crib.

"Very observant sweetie, as because you're becoming a big girl, I got you a big kit bed and it may be scary but you're still in here with daddy plus daddy is across from here in case you get scared." he told her while she was on his lap, as he was tellimg her a story which washelpimg her relax making Rocket hope she would make it through the night.

After he tucked her in and kissed her furry head, Rocket was hopimg that she would be okay, going to work in the tech-lab until he heard whimpering through the baby monitor guessing it was his little girl guessing she was not used to her new bed hoping to help her out, like tomorrow going to their room as he was tired taking off his armour makimg Shocket giggle, making him get it.

He then climbed into bed lying on his side zoning out, but the next morning he found Shocket asleep on his bed, making him smile because it was cute guessing she wasn't used to her new bed letting her be, because she was happy around him going to get himself coffee to wake himself up mentally before going to the tech-lab for a bit.

"Did Shocket sleep alright, in her new bed?" he heard Sif ask.

"Not really, as I found her on my bed this morning." he replied.

She then hugged him, knowing this was rough for any parent, especially ones that were superheroes, saying it would get better, once they found a way to get Shocket to love her new bed making Rocket hopeful, seeing his little girl on her tricycle makimg him chuckle, hoping that she had breakfast going to see seeing Carol drinking coffee asking, if Shocket had breakfast seeing her shakimg her head asking why.

"She's riding around on her trike, that's why, Marv." he said to her.

He found his little girl playing with Terra in the playpen, guessing Zora had did that, scooping her up gently leaving the living area going to the kitchen, putting her in the highchair, while he put pop tarts in the toaster, seeing her happy about this makimg Rocket sigh in relief asking her why she did not like her new bed, hearing baby talk in reply.

"We'll try again later at naptime, alright?" he said to her hearing the toaster go off.

* * *

It was now Shocket's naptime, but the female kit in question was hiding from her dad because she didn't like her new bed, so not being able to talk yet, she couldn't say why which annoyed her, hopimg her dad would not find her makimg Terra giggle joining in, thinking her cousin was playing hide and seek, hearing her uncle ask where Shocket was, if she had blipped off the planet making Sif giggle at what was happening. there

"Shockie is hiding, as she doesn't like her new bed, which is normal for kids her age, it might be separation anxiety." Kamala said.

"Yeah, as she spends all her time around you, but maybe you're enjoying it, because you don't want her to grow up too fast." Sif said makimg him sigh, because he loved being Shocket's father, finding her on her trike plus knew Linda was coming over which Shocket would love since she was used to her toddler bed according to Howard so she might convince his little girl to love her bed

Shocket got excited after seeing Howard with Linda hugging her, making Rocket smirk as he washopimg his plan would work seeing Howard understand because Linda had been like this when he got her a toddler bed hopimg that Rocket would do alright with this situation seeing that somebody needed his help, asking Rocket to watch Linda for a while seeing him nod in agreement.

"Come on sweetie, let's leave your daddy to do boring grown-up stuff." he said to Linda seeing her waddle after him and Shocket makimg Shocket wonder how she was walkimg right now, makimg Linda giggle at her askimg her about that.

"My daddy helpdd me learn, like swimming in the bath-tub, plus your daddy said you don't like your new bed, but why?" Linda told the femalekit while they were playing makimg Shocket sigh.

"Because I like sleeping with my daddy, and the dumb bed stops that, when zI wang to give my daddy cuddles." Shocket admittdd makimg Linda understand huggimg her, assuring her that she could still give her dad cuddles with her big kit bed relieving Shocket seeing Rocket there with snacks seeing Shocket hug his leg makimg him smile, since the mission drill had not went well.

"Thanks sweetie, as daddy could use a cuddle, since the mission drill didn't go good." Rocket told her

That made the both of them feel better which Linda grinned at, knowing that her best friend would sleep well tonight in her big kit bed tonight, while eating her snack seeing Shocket happier guessing she was right.

"Thanks Linda, as you may be right." Shocket said eating pellets like her dad.

Later that night, Rocket was tuckimg Shocket into bed nervously, hoping Shocket would stay in her bed, and not get onto his, feeling her hug him after he kissed her good-night makimg him smile seeing her lie down onher side while he climbed into his own bed after takimg off his armour.

The next morning after waking up, Rocket was surprised seeing that Shocket had stayed in her bed all night, guessing his plan had worked making him happy, letting her be, while he was getting himself some coffee, feeling prod of his little girl right now makimg Sif guess he had sorted the problem that Shocket had been having with her big kit bed., seeing him nod.

"Yep, whatever the problem was, it seems to have gone." he said.


	13. A Visit To Half-World

Rocket was hoping that Shocket would be able to walk, or talk soon now she was one year old now, especially since she was now used to her big kit bed since Terra was learning to walk plus Meeko had told him that Willow was climbing at an advanced level making him worry for his little girl knowing she was a late bloomer but he wanted to see her walk, or hear what she had to say remembering she'd started teething after Terra and Willow had, makimg Lylla sigh at her mate's reaction to their kit's development.

"Rockie, Shocket's doing good so far, we can't push her or she might get screwed up, which we don't want." she said to him.

Rocket nodded in reply until he got a text from his family wanting him to visit her and his brother and sister, along with bringing Shocket so she could see them along with seeing Half-World where they came from, which made him nervous, along with introducing Lylla to them besides Shocket.

"I'm sure your family will be thrilled to meet Shocket and me, why be nervous?" Lylla said to him.

He sigheddeciding to take them to Half-World, hopimg his family would accept both Lylla and Shocket as he loved the both of them, making Lylla understand hugging him and seeing Shocket hugging his leg, makimg him relieved by that.

"Hey sweetie, we're gonna visit grandma, along with your aunt and uncle Ranger." he said to her.

He was packing for going there, along with Shocket's bag hoping things would work out on Half-World, makimg Thor wonder, if he was coming back with Shocket seeing him nod, explaining he was just going for a visit, relieving the chunky Asgardian male by this, knowing he missed him when he visitedAsgard for a while makimg him smile seeing him, Lylla and Shocket getting into his ship as it took off, leaving Earth's atmosphere, hearing Shocket whimper.

"Awwww sweetie we're not leaving forever, we're just visiting where daddy came from." Lylla assured the female toddler, seeing her calmer after having the pacifier that Thor had given her in her mouth, which was calming her down relieving Rocket.

His family were impressed seeing Lylla and Shocket impressing Ranger and Riley, his brother and sister noticing that Shocket was still crawling along with not talking like them, makimg Rocket sigh, explaining that his little girl was a late bloomer makimg Ranger smirk, sayimg she was a runt likeher dad makimg Rocket irked.

"Take it back, as I became awesome, despite being a runt myself, so Shocket's gonna grow up awesome too." he replied to him.

"Rocket, just relax as we have to set an example for Shocket, just ignore him." Lylla told him.

He saw Shocket climbing up a tree, making Ranger and Riley impressed by their young niece, makijg Rocket nervous, in case she gothurt confusing them, because they used to climb all the time at her age, guessing they did things differently on Terra, seeing Rocket nod in reply seeing Ranger take outShocket's pacifier making Rocket nervous, knowing she was going to be upset, hearing her whimpering.

"Thor gave it to her which keeps her calm, so give it back, alright?" he said king it back, putting it back in Shocket's mouth, hearing her calmer making Lylla and Riley understand glaring at Ranger.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Rocket wasup thinkimg about things, hopimg that Thor and the others back at the compound were doing okay until he got back, hopimg they were alright, especially Casey. deciding to use the Space stone to pop into the compound to check on things since everybody was sleeping, plus he would be back before they woke up.

He then focused disappearing and reappearing in the Avengers compund, his second home besides the Milano seeing Thor hug him, asking how things were going, telling him making the chunky Asgardian male understand, having a brother himself.

"I forgot about that, but does he make you feel like a runt, even though you've saved the galaxy a lot?" Rocket said to him while they were having coffee and donuts, besides talking so when the sun rose, Rocket used the Space stone to get back to Half-World before everybody woke up, putting the Space stone back in his ship hearing Shocket awake, seeing her hug his leg.

"Awww hey sweetie, daddy just got back, after being with uncle Thor, since uncle Ranger was being mean to Daddy like when we were your age." he told her makijg a grin cross her little furry face as they were hanging out, climbing making Shocket happy. that her dad was letting her do something she loved, without him being worried that she might get hurt.

"Daddy got some advice from uncle Thor, so it's alright to climb, just be careful." he told her makijg her giggle.


	14. Starting to Talk

"Mmmmm, this slurpie is pretty good, and good thing it was Free Slurpie Day at the store." Rocket said drinking a large slurpie as it had been Free Slurpie Day at the store so he and the guys had went to partake of slurpies, makimg large ones makimg Shocket curious about what her dad was dringing.

"It looks colourful and good, if daddy is drinkimg it, instead of the mud he drinks every morning." she said to herself, waiting for her dad to get up so she could have some of the drink her dad was enjoying getting the chance hearing the mission drill alerts, seeing her dad leave the room, putting the straw in her little mouth, drinkimg and enjoyimg the slurpie making Casey surprised, knowing her little cousin was gonna be hyper.

Shocket was giggling like crazy, because the sugar was makimg her hyper, climbing up the walls, makimg Casey nervous in case she got hurt, knowing how much Rocket loved Shocket hoping that her uncle would get back soon, so he could calm her younger cousin down seeing Rocket return, stunned at seeing Shocket hyperactive wondering how this happened, seeing his little girl hyper from drinking his slurpie.

"Somebody needs to take an nap, because she drank my slurpie, but after that, she'll feel better." he told her picking Shocket up despite the infant protesting, with him taking her to their room, using a certain Zune since music soothed the savage beast, or hyperactive little ki in this case seeing it beginning to work, as Shocket was beginning to relax along with getting sleepy

"Atta girl, as you need your sleep to grow." he told her, kissing her furry little head after tucking her into her toddler bed leavving their room going to join the others, after throwing the rest of the slurpie into the trash, knowing some other raccoons would enjoy it, going back into the compound washing his paws after being outside, seeing Howard here, along with Linda, wondering where Shocket which Rocket thought cite, as she was using a tiny magnifying glass.

"Sorry sweetie, Shocket's taking an nap, because she got really hyper after drinkimg a slurpie by mistake, she'll be able to play after she wakes up." he told her seeing her understanding playing with Terra in the playpen, while the adults were talking.

"I didn't give it to her, she got her paws on it when my back was turned, Howie." Rocket told Howard, after he'd asked him how Shocket had been able to drink a slurpie in the first place seeimg Linda fly over the playpen, impressing both Howard and Rocket, seeing the female duck toddler giggling at their reactions, makimg Shocket wonder what had happened, after waking up from her nap.

"Linda knows how to fly, which impressed her daddy and yours, when she was here." Terra replied to her walking wobbily, seeing Casey and her parents with Rocket impressed by this, recording it, makimg Shocket happy for her favourite cousin, knowing her dad would want her to take her first steps or talk, only she was not ready yet to start walking which Lylla understood, findimg it sweet, that Rocket was being a good father.

"Yeah I know, because Shocket is her own little being, you know?" Rocket told her, makimg the female otter understand.

Shocket was also rolling around on Hulk's giant stress ball using her itty-bitty claws to hold onto it, gigglimg while rolling which Hulk and Rocket found cute, guessing it was relaxing the toddler, seeing Sif agree guessing her furry god-daughter wasfixated with the giant ball seeimg Rocket agree, until seeing one of the Collector's drones, makimg him protective of his little girl.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm coming!" he yelled using the Space stone to get to the Collector's warehouse, hearing Shocket upset but fighting the Collector using her baby claws to defend herself.

"No!" she yelled impressing Rocket that his little girl might be starting to talk, seeing the Collector beg him to take Shocket back, makimg Rocket smirk at her seeing her huggimg his leg making him proud of her, leaving, usimg the Spave stone to transport them back to the compound hearimg Shocket gigglimg.

"Dada!" she said pointing at him, makimg him choked up that she had said her first word, guessimg that little adventure at the Collector's had gotten her to start talkimg, which made him very happy, knowimg he could brag about this, like Howard along with Soren and Zora hearing Lylla impressed, that Shocket was starting to talk, along with her calling Rocket daddy.

* * *

"I bet she's going to pick up bad words from her dad, you know lie when Groot was a baby?" Starlord said

"Rockie is a good father to her, and even if he accidentally did that, we'd teach her those are bad to say." Lylla said.

It was the weekend so the other Guardians were visiting the compound, astounded that Shocket had started talkimg just like her dad seeimg Linda, Shocket and Gerra in the playpen together, but Linda had taught Shocket a word she had heard her dad say not realising it was bad makimg Rocket wonder, what they were laughing about until he heard Shocket say the word, makimg his eyes widen in surprise.

"Shocket G Raccoon, where did you learn such a word?" he asked her, seeing her pointing at Linda makimg him get it, as he and Howard put them in time put, annoying Linda wondering why Shocket wasn't wanting to escape, like her dad when he was in prison hearing Shocket say she didn't want, hearing her say that timeout was not that bad, making Rocket impressed.

"Atta girl, as it's almost time for you to get out, and very proud that you didn't try to get out, like Linda, plus that word she taught you was a bad one and you're too swt to say stuff like that, alright?" he told her seeing her nod.

"Okay dada." she replied makimg him smile which Lylla understood.


	15. Thanksgiving Antics

"Awww somebody looks cute, dressed like an Native American, since it is Thanksgiving." Rocket said to Shocket seeimg her wearing an Native American head-dress since it was Thanksgiving plus the kids had done their pageant which always happened every year, but Shocket and Terra had joined in.

"Yeah dada." she replied watchimg the Thanksgiving parade on the big-screen TV while on her dad's lap.

It was indeed Thanksgiving in the Avengers compound meaning antics especially the football game, which most of the guys especially Rocket were looking forward to , knowing the kids would join in so they werr being careful seeing Shocket and Terra playimg outside which the adults understood, plus they were preparing for the picnic at the park, which Casey and the other kids were looking forward to.

"You think we can beat the adults in the football game?" she heard Thrud ask her seeing her nod.

She saw Shocket crawling over to them with the football in her little paws, which Casey hought adorable, guessing she wanted to play too even though she was too little giving Casey a devious idea, because if they used her as a secret weapon, they might win seeing her excited that the big kids were letting her join in, makimg Rocket wonder what was going on.

"Nothing, uncle." Casey told him making Shocket giggle still clutching the football which Rocket thought was cute.

"Awwww somebody wants to play football, eh?" he said toher because he was getting her ready for the picnic, knowing it would be fun, so saw her in a coperative mood, because it normally took him a while to get her ready, depending on his little girl's mood meaning she was gaining personality which was a good thing, so was putting her in overalls which made her look cute since she was probably going to get dirty.

"Yeah, playtime!" she said pointing to her trike making Rocket understand what she wanted.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to the park for thepicnic, remember?" he told her as they were leaving the room.

Sif found that adorable seeing Shocket reaching out for her, makimg Rocket chuckle at his little girl being cute, seeing that she and Thor had brought Asgardian rainbow cake for the picnic making Rocket curious, since mead was the best thing in the universe, making something cross his mind.

"Thoris bringing a mead keg, which I know you're excited about, since you both drink a lot of it." Sif told him, making Rocket excited making Lylla understand, plus she could keep an eye on Shocket for when he did start drinking.

"Sounds good, Sif." he told her as they were leaving the compound.

At the park, the kids were playing on the playground, including Shocket who was on the climbing wall, impressing Casey and her friends, along with Thrud hoping Rocket didn't see because he might flip out, if he saw, making Willow understand seeing Shocket climb back down, unaware Rocket had seen but impressed by what his little girl did hugging her.

"Maybe you'll start walking soon, which would be awesome." he told her seeing it was time for the football game, after convincing Shocket to give him the football, unaware that Casey and the others were involving her in the game, putting on football gear and padding, like some of the adults were doing makimg Casey giggle at their game plan making Rocket curious, about what they were doing, surprised seeing who their running tackle was.

"We have to be careful, alright?" he said making Casey giggle.

"Everybody put on your game faces!" she said to her cousins, seeing them agree, starting the game making the adults impressed by their planning especially using Shocket which Rocket thought was sneaky.

"Touchdown!" Shocket said gigglimg which they found adorable.

* * *

It was later that night/early morning, but the kids were still up despite the fact it was way past their bedtime so Shocket was deciding to sneak out of bed so she could join in with the fun, relieved that her dad was in the tech-lab so she could do this getting onto her trike, pedalimg out of the room impressing Casey and the other kids, hoping that Rocket would not be too mad, if he knew she was up which they didn't mind since it was Thanksgiving break.

Rocket was hearing immense laughter, looking at the clock, seeing it was two in the morning wondering if Carol, Scott, Sif, Soren, Thor and Zora knew the kids were still up, going to check on them seeing they were playing hide and seek seeing Shocket crawling around making him surprised, that she had gotten up, plus guessed that she had just wanted to play with her cousins.

"Come on starshine, you look really sleepy, plus you had a long day." he told her picking her up gently, and pushing her trike back to their room despite her protesting, which was because she was exhausted, tucking her into her bed which had a stars banket on it, seeing her get sleepy, making him relieved, because he was also exhausted, from the long day too.

The later morning, Shocket was grumpy because she had been up late along with her cousins which the adults understood, seeing Rocket putting pop tarts in the toaster as he knew Shocket loved them, noticing he was tired too, seeing him drinking coffee making Shocket curious, grabbing the mug drinking, gigglimg because of the coffee.

"Hey where did my coffee go?" Rocket said seeing Shocket hiccuping and gigglimg, realising where it went, a bit amused by this hopimg that she would calm down sooner or later makimg Thor wonder if Shocket was alright.

"She's hopped up on coffee, like when we drink mead." Rocket replied to him seeimg Shocket crawling around at super-speed making them worried for the female toddler's energy boost, making Rocket racing after her hearing her gigglimg.

Later that afternoon, Rocket was trying to get Shocket to take an nap, because she had been up late last night along with her cousins so was reading her a story involving Carol and Kamala along with Spider-Man having to stop the Green Goblin which was working, seeing her out like a light, tucking her into her bed, kissing her furry little head, leaving their room.


	16. Outside Time

It was a hot Spring day as a certain btown-red furred male was swimming in the pool of the Avengefs compound, despite what was happening because the others along with himself needed some fresh aid, seeing the other kids running around, playing baseball plus Shocket was pedaling around on her trike relieving Rocket, getting out of the pool, shaking the wet off instead of drying off with a towel, makimg the female toddler kit curious, about what her father had been doing.

"Heads up!" they heard Casey yell, doing a cannonball into the pool, splashing them, making Shocket giggle at her older cousin swimming makimg Rocket guess that he had to let her in the pool since they hung out in the hot-tub which Shocket liked swimming in, or think she was, scooping her up gently getting into the pool with Shocket teaching her to swim, which Thor thought was sweet.

"I figured it was time, plus she saw me swimming along with Casey doing cannonballs, so I figured it was time." Rocket said to him.

"Well she's doing good for her first time in the pool." he replied to him seeing Shocket splashing making Rocket chuckle.

He was deciding to let Shocket have some pool time as it would make her feel better, because unlike the older kids, she didn't understand why everybody was stuck inside because of what was happening, knowing she'd gotten upset because she couldn't go outside, so swimming might calm her down seeing her getting sleepy after coming out of the pool which was a good thing guessing it would be easy, to get her to take an nap.

He was then decid to soup up Shocket's trike, taking it to the tech-lab while Shocket was sleeping, hoping to bring it back before she woke up and got upset making Carol ipressed by that knowing Shocket would be happy when she woke up seeing him nodding, because he loved Shocket which she got leaving him to work seeimg the kids playing.

* * *

After waking up from her nap, Shocket was rubbing sleep from her eyes with her paw wondering where her trike was along with her dad, crawling to find him making the other kids guess that Rocket had lost track of time takimg her to the communal living rooom hearing her grumpy, seeimg Rocket enter, relieved that Shocket had woken up from her nap, so was getting her a snack hearing her ask where her trike was making him smirk.

"It needed fixedup so daddy went and did that, when you were having your nap." he answered her.

"Ohhhh." she said making Rocket smirk as she sounded like him realising stuff.

"It's okay starshine, I know how much you love your trike." he replied.

Shocket nodded drinking apple juice and eating cookies, hoping her trike would be fixed soon, so she could play on it like earlier, yawning as she had just woken up from her nap seeing Lylla there makimg the toddler curious, as she called her mom after Rocket had explained to her, unaware she had a surprise for her and Rocket making Shocket curious about what it could be.

"Holy crutack, are you serious?" she heard her dad shout from the other room.

She crawled in fast, in case something had happened to her dad, makimg Lylla understand, that seeing the female toddler confused scanning the room, making Rocket chuckle, explaining, makimg her eyes widen.

"I know kitdo, but we'll get used to it." he said ruffling the little tuft of purple hair on her furry little head, hearing her giggle when he did that.

"When baby come?" she asked him, making him and Lylla giggle at her question.

"It takes a long while for a baby to come, starshine, trustme." Rocket said to her.


	17. A Very Relaxing Night

"Come quick, somebody's taking her frst steps!" Sif said making Rocket surprised, rushing into the living area seeing his little girl wobbily walking as he was recording this major milestone like everything else Shocket did seeing her hug his leg making him very happy.

"I'm so proud of you because you took your first steps, which is awesome, now I have to safety-proof certain parts of the compound." he told her seeing her walking around which Lylla and the others were impressed by.

"This should be fun for you, just keep your eyes on her at all times." Carol said to him, seeing Shocket on her trike, which was her favourite toy especially since her dad had tricked it out for her including rocket boosters, which the others didn't know about.

"She loves that trike especially after you fixed it up for her, but she seems happy, even though she might be getting a little brother or sister." Peter told him.

"Well Lylla and I did tell her about the baby needing a bit more attention but we still have a lot of love for the both of them." Rocket told him.

Plus it was almost Shocket's nap-time so he needed to calm her down so she would take her nap and not be grumpy, unaware she was in his closet and in his box of things, finding his size-changing ray thinkimg it was a toy blaster puttimg it in her bedside drawer just as her dad walked into the room.

"Shocket what're you doing in there, honey?" he sid making the female toddler kit shrug her furry shoulders.

"It's naptime alright, as you need sleep to grow, especially after you took your first steps." Rocket told her tucking her in, going into the closet after she had fallen asleep, to see what she had been in, seeing the huge box of hisscience stuff, making sure Shocket hadn't gotten her paws on anything dangerous, relieved not realising the size-changing ray was not there.

He was then leaving the room so Shocket could take her nap in peace, going to the kitchen to make himself a snack, along withone for Shocket when she woke up from her nap hearing Thor ask, if Shocket was alright seeing him nod knowing it was Easter guessing Thor thought he was a rabbit.

"No, I'm not that bunny, plus Shocket istaking her nap." he said knowing they and the others would have fun later, including Shocket since it was her first Easter and he wantedto make it awesomefor her.

"Yeah we know how much you care about her." Thor said to him putting a pair of bunny ears on his furry head, because the chubby Asgardian male thought he was a bbit sighing knowing Shocket would find it hilarious, when she woke up from her nap, it was Easter after all.

* * *

"Ohhhhh this is good, Odinson as this staying inside thing was starting to drive me nuts, despite Shocket helping distract me." Rocket said.

It was later that evening and after putting Shocket to bed, Rocket was joining Thor in the sauna, plus he and Thor were drinkimg mead from tankard mugs and hanging out while the others were doing their things like Kamala doimg homework that had been e-mailed to her

"I know Captain Rabbit, but hang in there, plus we can just hang out like this." Thor said to him.

"Yeah we can, when Shocket's in bed, and Casey's hanging out with Yama." Rocket told him belching as they chuckled and were hanging out as well as singing loudly making Carol wonder what was goimg on in there, surprised or not surprised because the current events happening were makimg everybody a little stir-crazy, knowing that Rocket had been anxious about the situation, so was relieved that Thor was helpimg him relax, besides Shocket.

"Good thinkimg as he seems relaxed, besides the mead." she told him.

Later the next mornimg, Shocket wondered why her dad was so tired along with drinking coffee, unaware that he and Thor had been having fun so beimg one and a half, the female kit didn't understand that her dad was hung-over getting on her trike leaving her dad's room pedalling down the hallways, makimg Kamala guess Rocket was asleep.

"Daddy's still asleep, eh?" she asked seeing Shocket nod.

"Daddy asleep." she replied making her smile, getting her to follow her to the communal living area seeing Sif and Carol there.

"I guess your daddy and uncle Thor are still asleep, eh?" Sif told Shocket.

"Mommy Sif!" she replied hugging her leg makimg her giggle because it was cute, because she was Shocket's god-mother so to the female toddler, she thought Sif was her mom, makimg Sif want to talk to Rocket, in case he heard her call her that in front of him since she knew Rocket was her dad.

"Well it's cute, Sif plus she's just a toddler." Kamala replied.


	18. A Little Coffee Monster

"Ooh, what that?" Shocket asked seeing her dad's mug of coffee on the table in the Avengers kitchen, makimg the female toddler curious along with her feathery best pal, Linda as they were hanging out like their dads which had been Rocket's idea.

"This is the stuff our dads and all the grown-ups in the galaxy drink, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Linda told her, makimg Shocket's brown eyes widen in excitement because she wanted to try it only her dad would not let her try it, saying it was not for kids to drink, climbing onto the counter top impressing Linda.

"Let's drink mud!" she said makimg Linda grin at her best friend seeing her drink some, makijg her jittery and her eyes dilated, just as her dad walked in surprised that she had just drank coffee making Howard chuckle, seeing the female kit run off in a blur, making Rocket worried at what a caffeine-boosted Shocket might do going after her.

"Relax Rockie, this is hilarious, besides she was gonna do it sooner or later-" Howard said.

"No it's not, Shocket could cause damage or get hurt in this state!" Rocket replied.

He knew that Mantis could help calm his little girl down using her empathicpowers, like when Groot ate gamma-soil making her wonder what had him so worried, hearing him explain makimg her surprised, knowing there was no way he would let Shocket drink cofee, so was wanting to help before something happened, or Shocket got hurt seeing Kamala there, saying Shocket was in the tech-lab.

"That's not good, she might get hurt!" Rocket said leaving the room.

He found Shocket using repulsor blast gloves making him worry, seeing replusir blasts shoot out, hitting targets impressing him, hopimg she would calm down off the coffee. seeing her sleepy, catching her, removing the gloves leaving there with her, relieving Rocket and impressing Howard letting him take care of her making Linda feel a little bad for encouraging Shocket to drink coffee leaving her friend to nap.

"It's alright, I know you dared her to drink coffee, but not mad at you, as your dad and I did stuff like that as kids." Rocket assured the toddler duckling.

* * *

Shocket began to stir later that evening, not feeling herself plus had thrown up makimg Rocket relieved, as he was giving her a bath hearing her ask why she was not feeling good, making Rocket sigh, knowing Linda had dared her to drink coffee, making Shocket whimper because her stomach still hurt making him understand after drying her off, putting her in clean pyjamas along with putting a hot water bottle on her belly, hoping she would feel better in the morning, leaving her to sleep.

"Shocket's sleeping off being a little coffee monster, plus she threw up." Rocket said after Thor asked how Shocket was feeling.

"Awwww at least she has a good father who cares about her, who takes care of her, when she's sick." he replied to him.

After taking off his armour, Rocket was checking on Shocket seeing she was still sleeping which him smile, letting her be getting into bed, hopimg she would feel better in the morning, knowing Linda and Shocket were sort of like him and Howard at that age since Shocket had been curious, until Linda had encouraged her hoping she would have a bright future growing up falling asleep.

That morning, Shocket slowly stirred around ten in the morning which was not normal for her, getting out of bed sluggishly, her little tail drooping behind her legs, sluggishly walking into the kitchen sitting at the table on her booster seat, making Rocket relieved she was up, because he guessed that she was still tired from yesterday pouring apple juice into a tumbler and pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Thanks." she said yawning making him chuckle, putting them on the table in front of her.

He was keeping an eye on her just in case after yesterday, knowing today would be one of the days where she might need an nap seeing her done after a while, relieving him hoping she would feel better after her nap seeing her on the couch watching TV, going to do a little inventing but he would check on her later, hopimg she would be alright.

"Are you okay, as you're not your normal self?" Terra asked Shocket hearing her yawning.

"I was sick last night after Linda dared me to try coffee." she replied to her.

When Rocket came to check on Shocket, he saw her zoned out on the couch, making him grin so would make her a snack when she woke up, that would help her feel better because he had been talking to Howard while working on things, plus he and Shocket were meant to be having some time with her uncles and aunts on the Milano this weekend, so would have to wait and see.

After waking up, Shocket was feeling better, drinking juice makimg Rocket relieved, guessing she was feeling better, seeing her nod in reply seeing Terra hapy about that, because she was worried about her cousin, like Rocket had been seeing her wanting to play after her snack.

He just hoped that Shocket would not try coffee until she was old enough to try it, seeing her on his lap, making him feel better after what had happened yesterday.


	19. Dreaming Of Being A Big Kit

_"Wow, it's daddy's birthday?" Shocket said to Kamala._

_"Yep, even though he thinks we don't know about it, plus we were planning this for a few weeks." Kamala replied while seeing Thor and Sif there, making Shocket happy hugging them making both Asgardians chuckle at the female kit's happiness._

_"Excited about your dad's birthday, eh?" Sif replied to Shocket zeeimg her nod._

_She was helping her uncles and aunts set up for her dad's party, which he had not known about and Carol had sent Rocket on phony missions until they were ready, which was soon seeing Casey there playing on her Switch, after helping plus Yama was excited aboutit, never being invited to any parties looking forward to dancing with Casey at the party, which Cassie, Monica and Thrud found sweet._

_"Is it time yet, is it?" Shocket asked excitedly making Casey sigh, looking up from her Switch at her younger cousin._

_"Soon, just be a little more patient, alright?" she said seeing Carol phoning, guessing it was time, making everybody chuckle, deciding to surprise Rocket by hiding making Shocket giggle knowing this game from past bor that's, hoping her dad would enjoy it making Sif agree._

_"Hey where did everybody go, is it a prank?" Rocket said seeing everybody jumping out, makimg him chuckle realising this had been their plan all alomg drinking mead unaware Thor had put a spell in it to help his furry pal stay young, unaware Shocket had drank some which was makimg her glow, becoming a little older making Casey and the others stunned, hearing Rocket ask what was in the mead._

_"It was a youth spell to help you stay young, plus Shocket got a little older which should be fun, and intresting." Thor said making Rocket sigh seeing Shocket climbing now her claws were a little bigger, makimg Casey surprised._

_"Now I'm bigger, I get to go on missions, right?" Shocket asked excitedly._

_"We'll see alright?" Rocket replied to Shocket was happy about that._

_Casey was hoping that her younger cousin wasn't going on adventures with her and the others, because she just was physically older, yet still a little kit on the inside seeing Rocket younger like a tenager physically impressing her and the others knowing Lylla was going to enjoy this, when she saw makimg Thor understand knowing antics were goijg to ensue._

_A few days after that, Shocket saw that her dad and Casey were going on an adventure somewhere, so now she was bigger, she could go with them, her dad did promise her that deciding to sneak aboard, knowing that was what Casey used to do before her dad let her come, hearing Casey talking about how much fun it was going to be, hopimg that nothing would ruin it, makimg Shocket nervous._

_"Relax kitdo, Shocket's back at the compound, there's no way she'd sneak aboard, even though you used to do that." Rocket assured her as they blasted off.._

_Casey was surprised finding Shocket had indeed snuck aboard, after she helped shake off an enemy ship, makimg Rocket impressed by his own kit's sneakiness letting her stay, hearing Casey tell her to stay out of their fur, making Rocket sigh, because Shocket just wanted to join in, saying they would talk later arriving back at the compound, after a successful mission making the others impressed._

* * *

_"Wow, that was a pretty cool dream, wait until I tell Terra, she'd be impressed." Shocket said after waking up._

_It was now mid-afternoon and Shocket had just woken up from her nap after a good dteam going to get her afternoon snack, wondering why there was a broken window, makimg Rocket happy, she was awake realising she noticed the window._

_"The big kids were playing baseball outside, and Yama got carried away after Casey pitched a curveball which broke the window, no we're not mad because it was just an accident, plus everybody makes mistakes." he told her makimg her relieved that things were okay making Shocket relieved, wondering where Terra was._

_"She's still taking her nap, sweetie, you have to wait." Zora told her._

_"Ohhhhh, okay." Shocket replied to her drinking apple juice, while sitting on her booster seat at the table relieving Rocket ashe came into the kitchens, getting her cookies, making the toddler happy, hoping Terra was alright, seeing Casey there saying she was sorry about the window making Rocket chuckle at his niece thinking she and Yama were in trouble._

_"We can fix the window, but are you alright?" he said to her._

_"I'm okay uncle, but is Shocket alright, we didn't wake her up?" Casey said._

_"Nope, she woke up by herself so you're good." Rocket replied._

_t was National Superhero Day making all the Avengers happy along with Kamala, Peter and the other teenaged heroes and heroines along with the Guardians were celebrating, whichmade Casey happy, with Shocket not understanding, being little along with Terra so Rocket was explaining making Shocket happy hugging his armoured leg._

_"Yes your uncles and aunts are herods, along with me." Rocket told her making her happy._

_"Awesome, daddy hero!" she said clapping her furry little paws in reply making Rocket chuckle._


	20. Flying Off Into Space

_"Whoa, check out these pods, how fast do you think they can go?" Rocket asked Howard._

_"Pretty fast, so fast the Novacore couldn't catch us if we pulled heists." Howard said, seeing said raccoon kit getting into one of the pods, studying the dashboard, like the spaceship he knew how to drive growing up or when he was littler, activating it._

_Howard was impressed by his friends's piloting, deciding to race, since Knowhere had no rules, which was perfect for kids like them to grow up on, racing pretty fast having a blast along with drag-racing against other young life-forms._

_"This is awesom, plus you should do this for a living!" Howard said making Rocket chuckle._

_"Maybe but I have other things in mind." he replied..._

* * *

Shocket grinned as her dad was telling her one of his stories, which Lylla did not know about and Gamora had warned him about giving his daughter ideas, but right now, they were in his ship in the Avengers hangar bay, because Rocket was doing mateniance on it so he was letting Shocket play in there, hearing her giggling sitting in the pilot's seat which her dad had adjusted, so she could fit, along with telling her about the dashboard.

"I wanna blast off, just like daddy in his stories, I need to activate it!" she said, knowing her dad and the other adults only understood some of what she said, finding the ignition button plus her dad had left the keys in, thinking Shocket would be distracted, turning them activating her dad's ship making Shocket giggle as it took off which Casey saw, getting her uncle, making Rocket stunned, wondering why Shocket would do this.

"A certain somebody has been telling her stories of adventures in space, she's copying you." Gamora pointed out.

"You can yell at my uncle later, we have to get Shocket back, before anything happens." Casey said.

They were getting in the Milano taking off at once, making Rocket hope that nothing was happening to his little girl, making Drax understand, seeing Rocket's ship chasing after what looked like a green bunny, makimg Rocket chuckle hysterically, that his daughter was freaking Blackjack out, explaining why it was hilarious realising something.

"She wants Thor to see Blackjack, because he doesn't know what a rabbit looks like." he said.

"I have to talk to her, to ask her why she did this." Rocket said to her activating the video-phone on his ship.

_Did you want to capture Blavkjack, to show Thor what a bunny looks like?_

Shocket nodded in reply to him, liking the camera which her dad

He then heard her whimpering on speaker seeing the Collector's ship, making Rocket face-palm, making the others wonder why that freaked Shocket out, hearing Rocket say he would explain it later, when they got Shocket back and she took an nap, making Casey guess why seeing her uncle shooting at the ship hearing Shocket feel better seeing the aCollector's ship leave, using a teleporter to teleport his ship back to the Avengers compound, along with the Milano.

"Come on Shocket, let's go take an nap, after all the excitement." Rocket told her.

Carol wondered what had happened hearing Rocket say he would tell her, when he put Shocket down for an nap, making her understand sensing he was a tad anxious about something, seeing Casey agree on that, as it had something to do with her nger cousin deciding to let her uncle tell them.


	21. Settling Into Her New Room

"It's gonna be alright, the power will come back on, plus daddy won't let anything happen to you, or hurt you." Rocket assured Shocket.

It had been a typical night in the Avengers compound, until the power had went out, surprising the adults, giving Casey and her friends mischievous ideas only Shocket had like all little kids her age developed a fear of the dark, which surprised Rocket until Howard assured him, she would overcome it sooner or later plus had wanted to set up a room for her which Sif and Thor were helping him with.

"Okay daddy." she replied nervously going to find Terra, hearing her whimpering, as she was scared too, plus her parents had given her her own room, which she was still getting used to that, saying her dad was probably going to do the same to her.

"My daddy likes me being in his room, Terra, we know that." Shocket said as they were having a snack of pop tarts

"Are they doing okay, since the power went out, as they were a little freaked out, especially Shocket?" Rocket asked Zora, Casey's mother seeing the raccoon female nod in reply hearing commotion guessing Casey and her friends were causing mischief, because the power had went out.

"Your big cousin is being mischievous, which is alright, because it's keeping them out of our fur." Rocket assured them.

After a while, the power was back on, relieving everybody, including Shocket because she was excited about the surprise her dad said, that he had for her yawning, because it was sunrise, making Rocket smile, takimg her to their room, knowing later, she would have her own room, knowing she might be anxious about it, so he would help her like it, alomg with Sif and Thor making it warm and inviting while she would be sleeping after breakfast.

"She'll be alright, you just have to help her get adjusted to it." Lylla told him.

Terra could hear them talking, knowing she had to warn Shocket, before it was too late, only right now, her favourite cousin was going to her dad's room to nap, making her annoyed which Casey was impressed by, saying that Shocket waslike their uncle, and at first would be scared, then would get settled, making the female toddler unsure hoping she was right making their mom and dad chuckle, hearing why Terra was so worried for her cousin.

"Casey was like that, when we gave her a room, but we made her feel safe just like uncle Rockie wI'll, with Shocket because he loves her." Zora said making Terra get it hopimg Shocket would not be too freaked out, after she woke up, when her dad would reveal the surprise.

* * *

"Oh no, Terra was right, my daddy did get me my own room!" Shocket said to Quacker, her stuffed duck, that she slept with and took everywhere.

It was after her nap and her dad had revealed the surprise, her own room which made her anxious, despite the fact her dad had made it warm and inviting like getting a spaceship shaped bed, making the walls like the galaxy with glow-in the dark stars and planets to sooth his little one's anxiety of the dark making Rocket know tonight might be rough, for the both of them only he was hiding his anxiety.

"Awwww it's a little scary, but once you get settled, it'll feel comfortable." Rocket told her seeing her hugging Quacker which always made her feel better when scared making Rocket smile hearing it was dinner-time, seeing Shocket put Quacker on the bed, before leaving with her dad feeling nervous about her first night in an new room that was a hallway away from her dad.

"Maybe I can help you like your new room, like a sleepover." Terra told Shocket at the table while in their booster seats makimg Shocket like that idea making Rocket wonder, what they were talking about, guessing it was about his little girl's anxiety about her new room making Thor understand.

After their parents had fallen asleep, Terra snuck out of her room, with her favourite stuffed animal, going to Shocket's room, opening the door seeing her favourite cousin still awake, with Quacker in her furry arms, making Terra smile, at that huggig her making Shocket agree as they were playing and having fun, but lying on Shocket's bed.

"I guess you like your new room now, huh?" Terra said seeing Shocket nodding as they fell asleep, just as Rocket came in to check on Shocket relieved, that Terra had helped her like her new room letting them be.

Plus the fourth of July was coming up making him excited, meaning he got his paws on fireworks, which Kamala had used to get him into liking the holiday, compared to Halloween, where he could be mischievous as possible, excited because this year, it would be his little girl's first Halloween, along with her first Fourth of July.

He was making himself coffee, along withbreakfast for Shocket, because he had been anxious, about Shocket having her first night in an new room, so was happy that Terra had helped her get settled, seeing her up, hugging his leg, like she always did which made him smile, because he loved her, besides being proud of her.


	22. Getting A Little Sister

Two years had passed since Shocket had came into Rocket's life and now she was three, he was letting her maybe start preschool since Thor's younger twin sons, Modi and Magni who were around Shocket's age were starting preschool in New Asgard so he figured it would not hurt, to let his little girl try especially as it was not Terran school knowing how the kids would treat her hearing something beeping, his cellphone not his Avengers pager, even though he and Shocket along with Lylla were living at the compound, hearing giggling along with footsteps.

He saw Shocket tackle-hug his leg, wondering what in the world was going on, seeing a pzzled look on her furry face, explaining something important was requiring him to go on an errand, telling her to go play with Modi, Magni andTerra until he got back, making her nod, unclench ing, leaving the room, making Rocket sigh, sincehe could make it up to her later, since he was bringing her a little sister which the others including Lylla knew, which Shocket didn't as Rocket wantedit to be a surprise.

"Did you ask your daddy, what did he say?" Terra asked her, when Shocket rejoined her, Modi and Magni in the indoor tree fort.

"He wasin a hurry, to go beat up bad guys, probably." Shocket replied seeing Modi grinning, as he and his twin-brother peered through the telescope, seeing their big sister, Thrud and their big-kid cousins up to something, that was probably major fun and something they were too little to help, making Shocket frown at that, because her cousin Casey who was Thruds's best friend would tell her, going down the slide of the fort, rushing over to where Casey was on all fours, like her dad.

"Areyou guys doing something super-cool, in case Modi and Magni prank Thrud?" she asked.

Being bigger, the adults had let Casey and her friends in on what Casey's uncle was doing along with the surprise party, making Casey sigh, because Shocket thought she was cool, guessing she could give her younger cousin a hint, so it would keep her guessing without ruining her uncle's surprise along with warning Thrud her brothers were up to something, because they along with Shocket and Terra were trying to figure out, why the adults were acting strange today.

"The surprise your dad is getting is for you, but that's all I can say, you'll find out soon." Casey said making Shocket okay with that, because she loved her dad's surprises like Thor's birthday so would just wait, to see b it was igniting her imagination, even though it would be naptime soon.

* * *

"It's alright, Rocky, we're almostthere, soon you'll get to meet your mommy along with your big sis, who will be surprised because she doesn't know yet, just go back to sleep, okay?" Rocket said softly to an infant brown-red furred and chubby infant kit that was on his lap while his ship wason auto-pilot to calm her down, because the turbelunce had awoken her from the peaceful slumber which he had lulled her into using music, after escaping The Collector because this little one had been cloned from him, like Shocket, only this one looked more like him.

This was the errand he had told Shocket he was doing, without actually revealing she was getting a little sister, in case she would flip out, compared to her joyous reaction to starting school in a few weeks relieved that Rocky had fallen asleep again while rentering Terran airspace landing and docking in the hangar of the Avengers compound, carrying Rocky gently in his furry arms, making the others impressed.

"Awww she's so cute, Shocket's gonna love her, you know?" Kamala said making him sigh, unaware Modi and Magni had seen and wanted to tell Shocket seeing their mom and dad stop them, explaining theiruncle wanted to introduce Shocket to her new sister after she woke up from her nap which was soon, making both Asgardian youngsters understand, hoping their cousin would be okay, with what her dad hadin store.

"Woah, you brought home another kit, why?" Shocket asked her dad confused, making Rocket face-Palm, seeimg her run off, seeing Casey going after her younger cousin, guessing she was surprised about her new sister, guessing her cle should have prepared her for this, finding her in her room, not wanting to come out, entering the room.

"I know this is a bit surprising, but your dad still loves you, along with Rocky, even if she looks like him, trust me." she said seeing her cousincalming down a little, talking and explaining, makimg Shocket feel better, seeing Casey frown, hearing soundsof an infant crying making Shocket impressed by that, asking if it was her sister seeing her nod.

"She's freaking out, because everything and everybody is new to her, so she needs help." Casey replied making Shocket's eyes widen going to her memory box, finding something that Thor and Sif had given her when she had been her sister's age making Casey impressed, knowing Rocky would need it right now, rejoining the party, making Rocket relieved, seeing Shocket putting a certain pacifier in Rocky's mouth, which was calming her.

"Awwww you gave her the paci, that Thor and Sif gave you, thank you as that is vdry sweet ofyou, because she got spooked by music so this will calm her because she took an nap, before we got back." he said making Shocket smirk seeing Linda there hugging her before going to play, making both Lylla and Rocket relieved, because they had been worried, about how Shocket would respond, so this was good.

"Yep, plus her first day of school is in a few weeks, so this is okay." Rocket said.

"Yep, which should be fun, and intresting for us, especially you." Lylla said to Rocket, making him nod, because he and Shocket were very close, which was why the idea of letting her go to school had been out of the question until now, besides Thor and Sif letting their kids go so was lettimg Shocket do this.


	23. Helping Her Little Sister Out

It was later that night/early morning in the Avengers compound, but Shocket was hearing the sounds of an infant crying, from her dad's room which had woken the female kit up from a dream about Dream Town whereshe and Quacker were superheroes, and Linda was a detective like herdad, gettimg out of bed leaving her room going down the hall to her dad and Lylla's room opening the door softly seeing Rocky was upset, just like all infants.

_Awww, Rocky is very sweet, and she can't help waking everybody up, because she's just being a baby, maybe I can help her._

She walked inside but was picking up her baby sister gently, like the baby dolls Terra played with, rocking her gently singing to her, which was relaxing her inpressing both Lylla and Rocket, seeing Rocket putting the paificer Thor had given her into Rocky's mouth which was relaxing her into sleep putting her back into her crib.

"Thanks kitdo, as that was very big-kit of you, to help your sister fall asleep." Rocket told her as he was taking her back to her room seeing it was sunrise tucking her in, seeing her cuddling Quacker making him smile, knowing she was startimg preschool in a few weeks kissing her furry little head, seeing her out like a light leavimg her room going to make himself coffee to wake himself mentally, impressed by Shocket hopimg everybodyelse would not be mad at Rocky, because she had kept up everybody with her crying.

"You alright Captain Rabbit, you look a little tired?" he heard Thor ask.

"Just tired, because Rocky kept me and Lylla along with Shocket." Rocket replied.

Thor understood as he and Sif were parents too, so they didn't mind Rocky crying, because they had been through this with Thrud, Magni and Modi when they had been babies relieving Rocket, because he had became self-conscious, especially waking Shocket up in the middle of the night, makimg Thor understand huggimg him which was helpimg him.

Later that morning, everybody was up, plus Amadeus and Bruce were drinking what looked like green coffee, making Yama curious makimg Amadeus smirk at the zombcoon male youngster's curiousity, knowing it would make him Hulk out, compared to him and Bruce.

"Sorry about Rocky waking you guys up last night, as she can't help herself." Rocket told them.

"It's alright, as she's just a baby, even Shocket was helping." Thor told him.

Shocket was seeing Yama drinkimg from Adameus's mug, makimg Amadeus and Bruce exchange a worried look, makimg Rocket wonder, what the problem was seeing Bruce show him the coffee blend, makimg Rocket's eyes widen, assuring them that gamma coffee would not hurt Yama being a zombcoon, making Shocket wonder what was going on while eating Count Chockula cereal.

"Wow, green coffee!" Casey said as Rocket covered his eyes, as she was drinking making Lylla wonder, what was going on holding Rocky hearing excitement guessing it was Yama Hulking out and Casey giggling excitedly makimg Shocket impressed, knowing Yama was her cousin's prince, from what her dad told her putting Rocky in her highchair., seeing Rocket opening a jar of baby-food to feed his youngest kit makijg faces, to encourage her to open her mouth.

"Awww daddy is being silly which is funny!" Shocket said to them making Lylla grin.

"Es he can be a dorkcoon, but it's adorable when he's like this." she told her.

Magni and Modi noticed that Shocket was grumpy this morning, unaware her younger sister had kept her up, making Rocket guess, today was one of those days where Shocket needed an nap, hoping that se would let him put her down for one decidimg to try later, after she had a little bit of playtime, because Linda and Willow were coming over for a playdate, so he wanted her to be ready to play by then.

"I hope she lets you, as she was helpimg Rocky go to sleep earlier this morning." Lylla said.

"Wow, Shocket's adjusted to Rocky pretty fast, which is good." Sif said seeing her nodding, while burping Rocky, feeling bad that Shocket had helped with her little sister, which made her feel bad.

* * *

"Is Shocket okay, where is she?" Linda asked Rocket.

"She's alright, she's just finishing her nap." Rocket said.

It was early afternoon and Linda and Willow, Shocket's best friends beside Magni and Modi were here, excited for their playdate wondering where Shocket was, so hearing Rocket telling them that Shocket was finishing her nap, makimg Linda guess she had been up all night hoping she had not had a bad dream, or found something under her bed.

After wakimg up, Shocket was feeling better, excited remembering that Linda and Willow were coming over, making Rocket chuckle makimg them afternoon snacks, seeing Shocket hugging her riends, makimg Linda and Willow giggle at her.

"Yeah, Rocky was keeping us up, so it's why I had to take an nap." Shocket replied to her friends, makijg them understand hoping that her little sister was alright because she could hear her crying, and Rocket singing to her which was sweet, like when her uncle Groot was a sapling, makijg her smile along with Linda and Willow, knowing what a good sister she was to Rocky.

"Ydah, I had to help her fall asleep last night." she told them making them agree, as she was hanging out, hearing Lylla say that Rocky had gotten upset, so she and Rocket were trying to calm her down, making Shocket understand, hoping that her sister was alright.


	24. Meeting Her Aunt and Uncle

_It's a good thing the shielding thing ended, because Shocket was getting antsy to the point of climbing the walls along with Groot playing with her as Linda and Willow can't come over._

"What's going on?" Shocket asked seeing Cassie and Thrud working on something, for something called Father's Day with toddler Groot on her little furry shoulder makimg Casey grin, explaining to her about the holiday, since she had made a card for her dad, plus Bruce had found along with bringing Rocket's devolved mom and sibs since Casey knew her uncle had made the Revolver, making Shocket curious.

"I am groot, I am Groot?" they heard Groot say to her., guessing he meant about Rocket's family being here, hearing Shocket ask making Casey sigh, deciding to ask her dad scampering off, makimg Rocket wonder what was going on, stunned seeing his mom and sibs, along with Casey explaining to her uncle makimg him impressed deciding to use the Revolver on them, to re-evolve them makimg him excited yet nervous, seeing Casey squeeze his paw gently because she could sense he was anxious, which Shocket being little did not get.

"Alright let's do it, but we'll explain to Shocket, after this works, plus we're gonna have a lot of catching up to do." Rocket said, as they were heading to the tech-lab seeing little Groot curious, while Rocket grabbed the Re-Evolver ray he'd workdd on, based off the blueprints he had found on Half-World, which he had been working on when not on missions hopimg this would work, seeing his family calm, which was a good thimg firing beams at them, re-evolving them, makimg his eyes widen in awe.

"It worked which is good, plus they'll be surprisef, when they wake up." he said to Casey hearing Shocket ask him, who they were

"They're daddy's family, who were altered by bad guys, so our friends brought them here, as a Daddy's Day gift but we'ere all gonna catch up." Rocket told Shocket makimg the little female kit impressed, hearing them ask where they were, as Rocket explained impresseimg them.

"This is my kit Shocket and my niece, Casey, we should go hang out." he told them, seeing Shocket go get a snack, seeing Lylla feeding Rocky who had just taken an nap wondering what had Shocket excited, surprised that Rocket had re-evolved his family hoping they would treat her mate with respect, compared to the past makimg Sif and Thor get it., because Rocket had told them about his family and what had happened to them makimg Lylla nod, because she loved him.

"Yeah, as they were asking uncle Rockie where they were, plus Shocket was curious." Casey told her.

"That's good and maybe we can teach them things, like social stuff." Casey replied to her, makimg Lylla agree, seeing Shocket playing with Groot, wanting to play too makimg Shocket unsure because her favourite games were too big-kit for her sister, seeing Groot getting a flashlight, makimg Shocket curious about what they were going to play seeing the toddler tree-like being turn it on, using his vines, to make shadow-puppets making Rocky giggle and Shocket impressed, along with Rocket.

"Rocky wanted to play with us, but my favourite games are too big, for her to play, so Groot was helping." Shocket replied, makimg him impressed by Groot's thinking because he was pre-occupied with his family, to play knowing Shocket was being a good kit knowing her grandma, aunt and uncle

Awww that's very good, that you considered finding something, that you and your sis can do together, you know?" he said while giving Shocket apple juice and cookies while picking Rocky up gently, so he could give her a bottle, making Groot curious, sensing he was tired from looking after Rocky and Shocket, along with his family, guessing he needed a break along with Lylla, suggesting they have alone time making Rocket surprised by this."

* * *

"Wait, your mommy and daddy aren't home and we can have a sleepover?" Shocket and Linda asked surprised.

"Well yeah, plus it was your grandmas idea, you know?" Sif told Shocket making her and Linda excited.

It was early afternoon/almost early evening and while Rocket and Lylla were getting ready for alone time, Linda and Shocket had been playing while Rocky was taking an nap, along with Linda thinking her furry pal's aunt, uncle and grandma were awesome like letting them use Nerf guns, which was giving Shocket a mischievous idea, needing to get an apple hoping her dad or Lylla would not ask, what she wanted it for if she was not gonna eat it.

She returned a few moments later, putting it on Linda's feathery head, remembering seeing Starlord doing this trick with Drax hearing Linda ask if this was safe.

"They're Nerf darts, they're soft so even if I miss, you won't get hurt." Shocket said to her about to fire, as Rocket and Lylla walked in in.

"Oh vey, I knew she'd do this, after she saw Star-Lord do this with Drax, good thing it's not a blaster." Rocket said grabbing the apple from Linda's head making Shocket annoyed, that her dad had stopped her from trying her uncle's trick, making Thrud surprised that Shocket was being mischievous, knowing that Starlord was encouraging her behaviour, wanting to nip it in the bud, before she started school.

"Relax, she's just playing and it's an Nerf gun, just relax." Lylla told Rocket.

They were leaving the compound, telling Sif and Thor to keep an eye on Shocket, plus they could order takeout, making Shocket excited as she hugged her dad's leg before they left, , making Groot happy, seeing Ranger examing the Nerf gun that Rocket had taken off Shocket giving it back to her, making the female kit happy, so she could try her uncle's trick making Linda grin feeling the Nerf dart hit the apple clean off her head.

"That was pretty awesome, don't tell daddy, okay uncle?" Shocket told him, surprising Ranger that she called him that, because they had just met.

"Of course you're family, you're daddy's big bro, Aunt Riley is his sster so of course you're my uncle." Shocket told him, seeing Linda agree knowing Rocket would be choked up when he told him about this, knowing tomorrow her dad was taking her to get her school stuff making Ranger impressed and curious.

"Kits on this planet start school, when they're this big." Shocket said showing three fingers of her paw, to show she was three making Ranger chuckle because she was being cute ruffling the tuft of purple hair on her furry head making her giggle just as Sif walked in, saying the food was coming, making Linda and Shocket happy, going to put pyjamas on making Kamala relieved, because Rocket had been texting a lot.

Meanwhile, Casey and Yama were streaming VR into the simulator, so they could play video games, while the adults were busy, makimg Kamala surprised, hoping the others would not find out, because the simulator was only for training purposes hearing Yama say, they would put it back to normal after a while.


	25. The Next Day

"Sweet your daddy packed snacks, and you brought your flashlight for telling stories later, when all the adults are asleep, including my dad, aunt and uncle but hope my daddy and Lylla are having fun on their date." Shocket told Linda seeing what her best friend had brought for their impro sleepover.

They had just changed into pyjamas while Sif had helped Kamala order dinner, but they were in Shocket's room playkng and talking about staying up late alomg with Linda tellimg Shocket what preschool was like bscause she went there already knowing her bdsg friend was unsurd about going in a coupld of weeks which was reassuring Shocket a little while they werr playing with their favourire stuffed animals, having fun hearing Kamala call them for dinner, makimg them excited.

They were sitting with the other kids at the table, seeimg Ranger and Riley eating swarma for the first time, makimg Shocket grin hoping her new aunt and uncle were enjoying it because it was something they ate here, especially after the adults had a successful mission makimg Casey notice that Rocky was crying a lot makimg Shocket guess, her little sister was missing her dad and Lylla seekng Sif picking the infant female kit up cuddlimg her makimg Ranger smile at that.

"She misses my dad and Lylla because they went out, on a date." Shocket told him, seeing Casey surprised that her cousin didn't call Lylla mom santing to ask her why seeimg Shocket drinking soda when she normally drank juice or milk with dinner, hopimg her dad was having a good time, hearing Kamala say that her dad was okay and could handle things making the female kit gudss that was true, calmimg down.

Plus Rocket, Ranger and Riley's mom was sitting on the couch, with Rocky on her furry lap giving her a bottle, which Casey thought sweet, knowing her uncle would agree seeing her sister calmer since her dad and Lylla had went out for the night hearing Linda call her leaving her new grandma be, going upstairs to her room makimg Sif guess that they were going to have fun.

After a while, Lylla and Rocket were back realising things were calm, seeing Rocky with Rocket's mom which Lylla found sweet, hearing her saying that Rocky had been upset all night since they had went out, along with Shocket bonding with Ranger, making Rocket smirk, going to check on Shocket.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert!" he heard Shocket yell, throwing pillows from behind the fort she and Linda had made over the last few hours getting up on his furry feet making Shocket embarrassed.

"Sorry daddy, we thought it was a bad guy like Thanos." Shocket replied seeing Linda giggle at this because it was funny, like her dad with her, seeing it was late going to get them a bedtime snack, seeing Lylla talking to his mom, and getting along which made him relieved because he had been nervous about introducing Lylla to her along with Ranger and Riley in case they didn't approve which relieved him, seeing Rocky asleep on his mom's lap which was cute going to the kit hen.

"Is everything okay here, how was Shocket while I and Lylla were out?" Rocket asked Thor.

"She was good but playing with Linda most of the night, along with bonding with your brother." Thor said.

Rocket was impressed by this, hoping nothing too wild had happened while he and Lylla were out, happy that his little girl was bonding with Ranger and Riley which he hoped would happen putting cookies on a plate along with pouring milk into glasses, leaving the kitchens going to Shocket's room seeing her and Linda happy to see him especially milk and cookies for them.

"Thanks daddy, as we were having a fun night with uncle Ranger, while you and Lylla went out." Shocket told him making Rocket smile at that leaving them be, going to his and Lylla's room seeing Lylla putting Rocky into her crib after Rocket's mom had calmed her down which was very sweet seeing Rocket agree getting into bed beside Lylla falling asleep, hoping Shocket and Linda would fall asleep soon knowing they were probably going to stay up late.

* * *

"What's up with Shocket, why is she grumpy?" Ranger asked Rocket the next morning, seeing Shocket and Linda grumpy because they had stayed up late so were drinking soda, hoping that an nap might make them feel better plus he had to get Shocket her school stuff making Ranger grin, telling Rocket that Shocket had told him about this, impressing him knowing they were bonding hearing Ranger ask where Rocky was.

"She's sleeping right now, as mom calmed her down last night." Rocket told him, seeing Riley drinking coffee enjoying this.

Lylla grinned as she entered te kitchen with Rocky in her furry arms, making the infant female kit happy seeing her dad, as Rocket took her from Lylla putting her in her highchair, feeding her while making faces, to get her to eat making Ranger and Riley giggle because it was cute making Shocket giggle at her dad being a goofball which Thor found cute knowing his best friend was a good father to both Rocky and Shocket.

"Maybe you should take an nap, before we go out, alright?" Rocket told Shocket.

She was following him to her room, as he was tucking her inn, seeing her snuggling Quacker, going to sleep, lying on her side making Rocket smile, kissing her furry little head before leaving her room going to join the others, seeing Lylla playing with Rocky which Rocket was joining in with making Ranger and Riley chuckle because their little brother was being cute.

"He loves being a dad, plus Shocket adores him, like she loves you, like her calling you unle." Rocket heard Lylla tell them.

"She told him, about that?" Ranger asked her seeing Rocket agree.

"Yes she told me last night, when I was talking to her." Rocket said.

That made them surprised, but guessed Rocky and Shocket were family, makimg Rocket smirk hearing the mission alarms, making Rocket leave with the others making Ranger and Rileh curious, hearing their brother say he would be back later, making Lylla grin kissing him stunning his sibs seeing him leave.


	26. Becoming A Big Sister For the Third Time

"Wow, what happened to Lylla, are Rocky and I getting another brother or sister?" Shocket asked making Rocket nod in reply, as he knew Lylla was pregnant which made him happy and excited, surprised that Shocket didn't call Lylla mom, despite the fact they were married yet Shocket called him daddy even though Lylla had been in their lives a while now, makimg Sif and Thor understand.

"Yes she's getting bigger these last few months, which daddy is very excited about, but why don't you call her mommy?" Rocket asked Shocket while she was on his furry lap after putting Rocky down for an nap, so they could have some alone time and knew Shocket was bonding with Ranger and Riley along with his mom which was a good thing, plus was asking her why she didn't call Lylla mommy, knowing it bothered her.

"She doesn't look like us, compared to you, grandma and my aunt and ucle." Shocket answered.

"It doesn't matter, as I love her and she makes me happy, you should give her a chance, for daddy?" Rocket said.

"Rockie come quick, the baby's coming!" he heard Lylla telling making Rocket surprised along with Shocket, telling Ranger to watch Shocket while he was with Lylla, making Shocket excited, along with him and the others, excited about Lylla and Rocket's kit, seeing Shocket wrestling with Ranger which Thor thought cute, knowing Rocket might worry about this, makijg Sif decide to spend time with her knowing she loved playing with Modi and Magni, making the female kit run off.

Plus the new k coming was easing Rocket's anxiety about Shocket starting preschool in a week, hoping Shocket would love her new brother or sister like with Rocky seeing her, Magni and Modi playing in the tree fort seeing Rocket there, a little emotional which wasunderstandable, wanting Shocket to meet her new brother or sister sayimg her new sibling was special, making her ask why, making him chuckle at her curiousity.

"You'll see why Daisy is special, sweetie, let's go see." he told her as they were going to the infirmary, makimg Shocket impressed, seeing her new sister had a tail like her dad, her fur was the colour of Lylla along with having her eyes and nose, with little paws like her and Rocky's making her cinfused.

"She's cute mommy, but she looks like you and daddy mixed up?" she said making Rocket surprised, and happy Shocket called Lylla mommy along with Lylla explaining to Shocket, that Daisy was an ottercoon, making her impressed, knowing she had to help like with Rocky making Rocket understand, seeing her holding Daisy which was sweet.

"She likes you just like Rocky." Lylla said to her making Shocket giggle as Daisy licked her furry cheek.

"Let's give her back to Mommy, so she can feed her, alrigjt?" Rocket told her seeimg Shocket give Daisy back to Lylla, going to tell her cousins makimg Rocket happy seeimg Thor there with a gift for Daisy which wasvery sweet, seeing Rocket agreeing, seeing his mom and sibs impressed making him hope, they wou,d accept Daisy like Rocky and Shocket

"She's very cute, bro like Rocky and Shocket, bro." Ranger told him.

"Thanks, as she i very sweet, and special." Ranger replied.

* * *

Shocket was wide-awake that late night/early morning,, as Daisy along with Rocky were keeping her parents awake, knowing it was not Daisy or Rocky's fault as tey were babies who could not sleep through the nigjt yet, hopimg that her parents would be alright, maybe drinking coffee later to keep themselves awake, along with her drinking soda leaving her room to see if there was anything she could do to help them so they could sleep.

She got on all fours leaving Quacker in her bed, leaving her room, goimg to her parent's room seeing them awake with Rocket holding Rocky trying to calm her into sleep, while Lylla was trying to comfort Daisy, seeimg Shocket there wondering, if she was altight hearimg her say gnat she wanted to help her sisters, makimg Lylla and Rocket surprised by her, finding her intentions sweet.

"Sweetie that's very sweet, but you need your sleep too, to grow along with your energy, you don't wanna be a zombcoon on your first day of school." Rocket told her as he was takimg her back to her room, despite Daisy and Rocky crying.

"But I'm thdir big sister, I'm supposed to be taking care of them!" Shocket said.

"Yes you are but you're a kit, you need to rest up, let mommy and me handle them, even if we are tired, because they'll evenuslly learn to sleep through the night." Rocket told her while tucking her into bed, as she was cuddlimg Quacker lyimg on her side going to sleep as he left the room, goimg back to his and Lylla's room hearing Lylla ask, if Shocket was alright.

"She's asleep and was wanting to help with Daisy and Rocky." he told her.

Lylla was relieved about that, because she did worry about Shocket with Rocky and now Daisy, which Rocket agreed with knowing like them, Shocket would need an nap because of Daisy and Rocky keeping them up, hoping to get this under control before Shocket started preschool next week, seeing Lylla agree, seeing it was sunrise hoping the others were not at them.


	27. Her First Day of School

Shocket grinned, waking up a few days later knowing it was her first day of school ever, hoping it would be as awesome like she imagined it would be everytime her parents had talked to her about it, getting ready by herself whild her parents were getting ready, along wigh cealimg with her younger sisters, Daisy and Rocky hopimg Linda would be in her class which would make school awesome, unaware that her best pal was in a different class which Rocket had decidednot to tell her, because it would make her anxious as at the compound, she played with Terra along with Magni and Modi.

"Woah good job getting ready on your first day, since mom and I were dealing with your sisters, they were up again, but I hope you got some sleep." Rocket tokd her while making breakfast for them, plus he'd made her lunch ladt night, which was a good thimg, making himself strimg coffee after last night seeimg Magni and Modi ready too making Shocket excited they would be in the same class, which would help Shocket feel better, knowing what her new teacher might call her, knowing Sif and Thor called her a little rabbit, which she'd gotten used to, finding it funny.

"Yes they do, like uncle Thor does with me, and hope he's alright." Rocket said makimg Shocket understand.

They then were eating breakfast before Sif was taking them to school, who was very excited about her sons starting school, seeing Rocket nodding sleepily makimg Shocket guess, her dad could use an nap while she was at school or that her grandma, Aunt Riley and uncle Ranger could take care of Daisy and Rocky to give her parents a break makimg Magni and Modi wonder, what their friend was thinkimg, hearing their mom tell them to get their stuff, as Shocket already had her backpack packed.

"Have a good first day, alright kitdo, and mommy and I are so proud of you." Rocket told Shocket, before she left with Magni, Modi and Sif makimg him smile seeing Lylla join him, asking if Shocket had left for school yet, seeing him nod seeing Daisy and Rocky in highchairs being cute despite making them tired, plus had been talking to Crystal but also Yama all nightt, making Rocket suspicious along with her mom, Poppy and dad, Soren seeing their younger kit, Terra playing with Yama's younger brother, Dashi which they thought sweet.

"Breakfast you two, then you can keep playing." Rocket said yawning, makimg Ranger and Riley exchanging a look, at how tired their little bro was, tellimg him to rest along with Lylla, takimg Daisy and Rocky off their paws for a little whike, since they were wondering how Shocket was doing on her first day of school.

* * *

Meanwhile at her school in New Asgard, Shocket was feeling shy, because she did not know any kids there, except for Magni and Modi as she was playing on a swing in the playground, seeing Magni and Modi playing tag with the other kids makimg her sigh, imagining what her mom and dad were doing back at the Avengers compoud, along with her little sisters makimg Magni and Modi wonder, if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm alright, you know?" she said to them, making both male twins unsure, knowing she had been very excited about school this morning, now she was not herself, since the rest of their classmates had been talking to them more than Shocket, which was odd, hoping she would feel better when they got home to the Avengers compound.

But Shocket noticed a frost giant youngster who was in their class, who was not good at making friends like her, seeing her by herself approaching talking to her, making making Magni and Modi surprised and impressed by this, knowing Rocket would be happy about this, seeing it was time to go inside, sitting on the carpet beside her new friend, making the teacher relieved, by that knowing Shocket was having trouble makimg friends with her classmates.

Later when they got home, Rocket and Lylla were curious, about how Shocket's first day had went, hearing her say it was okay, making Rocket wonder if she was alright, making her a snack, so he could check on her, seeing her cuddling and talkimg to Quacker, her stuffed duck that she slept with, makimg him wonder if she was okay, askimg her how her day had went.

"I wish Linda was there, in my class, as the other kids are fixated with Magni and Modi." she admitted making him feel bad for her, hugging her saying that things would get better, making her hopeful that he was right, eating cookies while drinkimg milk which was relaxing her as he left her room, seeing Lylla tend to Daisy and Rocky, hearing him tellimg her how Shocket was doing, deciding to give their older kid some comfort later, after Daisy and Rocky went to bed.


	28. Talking To Her Adult Self

Shocket sighed as she'd gotten into mischief at school, because she had been putting soda in milk cartons, giving them to her fellow classmates which her teacher and te principal were not okay with and had called her dad, only Shocket had discovered he could move really fast, just like her dad which made her impressed, sitting outside the principal's office feeling proud she was in trouble, betting her dad had went to the office at her age, seeing her dad and Thor there hugging her dad's leg making Rocket chuckle, as she was becoming like him.

"Besides Casey got kicked out of preschool, by accidentally using her powers, blowing up paper-mache volcanoes." Shocket told him, seeing the principal call them inside making Rocket excited to hear what mischief his little girl had gotten into, plus was taking her for ice-cream afterwards, laughing hysterically, hearing that Shocket had been giving kidssoda which was stunning the principal saying that Shocket was suspended.

"It's okay, as this happened to Casey too, at her age." Rocket assured Thor as they were leaving the office, hearing Shocket making her proud, knowing Linda wouldbe impressed when she told her, makimg Rocket agree, as Linda was sleeping over while Howard was going out of town which Shocket was excited about, making him chuckle, because they had to pick Linda up from school, which made Shocket happy, getting in her dad's ship, bucklimg herself into her car seat.

"Awwww, somebody must be sleepy, after being mischievous, but that's okay, as she'll wake up, by the time we get back." Rocket told Thor seeing him nod but them talking about the future, made him grin knowing Shocket would inherit his legacy, when she was older including his blaster, knowingit would be in good paws asking Thorif Magni and Modi along with Thrud would inherit his mantle, hearing Thor say that he and Sif hadn't decided yet, making Rocket understand.

After that, and arriving back at the Avengers compound, Shocket began to stir, rubbing her eyes with her paw, asking if they were there yet making Rocket and Thor chuckle at her being cute, saying they were making the female kit excitable, as she ran into the compound fast like him, impressing him and Thor, making Rocket smirk seeing her back in just a few minutes hugging her.

"You're so like me sweetie, which is awesome, you know?" he told her.

They were leaving the compound to get some ice-cream, along with picking Linda up from school, plus he was deciding to teach Shocket some of his wisdom, like driving a spaceship which he knew she would love, seeing his little kit excitedly asking him questions making him chuckle, saying that some things like trying mead would have to wait until she was older, which she was alright with, curious seeing Linda's school let out scanning for Linda.

"Shocket!" she heard a fmiliar voice saying makimg her smirk.

She saw Linda there hugging her making the female kit giggle, makimg Rocket smile because it was cute, as they were goimg home to the Avengers compound seeing them going to Shocket's room, seeing Lylla there asking how things were, surprised that Shocket was suspended from school by being herself, making her understand and knew Linda was making Shocket feel bstater, hearing laughter.

Rocket was then getting texts from Howard, askimg if Linda was okay, replying, assuring him that Linda wasfine, plus Shocket and her were playing ordering in food since most of the others were out, seeing Daisy and Rocky playing with squeaky toys, making Rocket chuckle at his younger kits being cute hearing them sneezing, which he and Lylla found adorable., along with Lylla.

"We should be careful, as mybe they're getting something." Lylla said to him.

* * *

"Wow, it's , it's way pastour bedtime and we're still awake, just like grown-ups!" Linda said giggling, because it was twoin the morning and she and Shocket had been drinking soda, while the adults were asleep.

"Yeah and we can do stuff lime this every night when we're grown-ups!" Shocket replied sensing a familar aura.

She and Linda were surprised seeing an older version of Shocket in her dad's armour, wearing what looked lie her dad's pocket-di-dimension storage vial around her furry neck like an necklace, grinning at her younger self's reaction seeing Linda with her.

"Did you steal thatrom daddy?" Shocket asked, making her older self chuckle.

"No I didn't mini-me, dad gave it to me, when I inherited his mantle, and his blaster, plus Linda is always with me, which is awesome." she told Shocket, makimg her and Linda excited, asking questions making her older self chuckle, at them answering some of them, saying that some answers would have to wait until she was older, which Shocket was alright with seeing her leave.

"Where do you think she went, my older self?" Shocket asked.

"Probably back to her Linda in case she worried." Linda replied.

They were hanging out, until morning when they climbed into Shocket's bed, falling asleep in each other's arms which Rocketfound adorable checking on them, taking a photo, to show Howard on WhatsApp.

After a while, the adult version of Shocket disappeared, makimg Linda and Shocket excitedly jump up anddown making Rocket wonder what the heck they were up to, that wasmaking them so happy, with Linda about to speak until Shocket whispered in her ear.

"Nothing!" she said makimg him surprised leaving Shocket's room, as he had been checking on them to make sure they were alright, hearing Linda ask Shocket why they couldn't tell Rocket what happend, hearing Shocket sigh.

"My daddy would not believe us, or think we're imagining it." Shocket told her, making Linda get it, seeing it wassunrise yawning, getting into Shocket's big bed, falling asleep, relieving Rocket checkimg on them, because he cared about them, plus had senseda weird aura earlier, so would ask them later, when they were mentally awake wondering, what Shocket had stopped Linda from telling him.


	29. Afraid Of Thunder

"I don't like thunder, turn it off, please!" Shocket yelled, putting her paws over her furry little ears, which were sensitive to very loud sounds just like her dad, since thunder was raging outside makimg the three and a half year old female kit scared out of her mind.

She was imagining about her happy place, but the booming thunder outside, alomg with the lightning flashes was making her jumpy deciding what to do, getting out of her bed without Quacker, going down the hallways on all fours, hearing her dad's voice from the Avengers command room, where the other Avengers like her aunt Carol did mission debriefings, goijg in there, hiding under the table, being little, she could hide undetected.

"Maybe you should turn down the thunder, it probably is freaking the kids out, you know?" she heard her dad say.

"I guess I can try Captain Rabbit, but things are well on Half-World, right?" Thor replied.

That made Shocket very curious, listening to what the adults were talking sbout, which was intresting, yawning getting sleepy curling up, using her taillike a pillow, snoring softly making the adults surprised, only Rocket amused the table was doing that.

"Ummm hi there, are you sleepy, did the thunder scare you?" he asked it making Thor chuckle.

"Yeah, make it go away..." he heard a familar voice replyimg as the others left the room, deciding to go under there, seeing it was Shocket chuckling softly guessing the thunderstorm had terified her, so had probably came looking for him, scoopimg her up gently into his furry arms crawling out carefully, as not to hurt his little girl, seeing her waking up taking her to the kitchen, because maybe a warm drink might calm her a little, seeing her jump hearing the thunder.

"Awwww I knew the storm was freaking you out, I asked uncle Thor to try and calm it." he said.

She was sitting at the kitchen table while he was making her warm milk, to help her get sleepy, assuring her that it was alright, to be scared of things like thunder or the dark, makimg the female kit relieved, that her dad was telling her this eating cookies makimg Rocket relieved that she was feeling a little better.

She then was crashing on the couch in the main living area so Rocket was letting her sleep there, wrappimg a blanket around her before kissing her furry forehead before leaving to go to his and Lylla's room makimg Lylla wonder, if Shocket was alright because of the storm outside, hearing him tell her, making her smile at how he had handled it, along with her hiding under the table in the command room adorable.

"Yeah she spooked the others, which was funny, yet surprised the storm didn't wake Daisy and Rocky up." he said.

"Well Shocket is like you, you know." Lylla replied to him as he was lying down beside her in bed.

* * *

Later that morning, Shocket began to stir, feeling really tired after last night's storm, rubbing sleep from her eyes with a paw stretching and yawning, getting down from the couch, going to the kitchen seeing her dad there, makijg himself coffee, makimg her decaff coffee feeling she could use it, after last night's events had made her anxious, or jumpy seeing her drinking, liking it while eating pancakes, guessing the other kids had already eaten, making him nod, sitting down.

"Yeah they did, plus Casey was asking, if you were okay after last night." he said to her.

She was surprised hearing her older cousin was concerned, about her plus forgot Linda and Willow were coming over for a playdate, making Shocket excited remembering, despite yawning, makimg Rocket chuckle, guessing she could use an nap, so that she was in a playful mood by the time her friends came over, seeimg outside there were puddles to stomp, knowing Linda, Shocket and Willow loved doing that.

"You still look really sleepy, so maybe an nap will make you feel better, you kmow?" he said.

She nodded going to her room, snugglimg Quacker which was makimg her sleepy, zoning out, making Rocket relieved leaving her be, seeing Daisy and Rocky playing, seeing them snuggle him sitting on the floor beside them, making Lylla giggle because it was sweet knowing Shocket would feel better, once her friends were here, makijg Rocket agree.

"Yeah as the thunderstorm last night freaked her out." he told her.


	30. Personal Space

"Rockie you alright, is it your eye?" Lylla asked Rocket, seeing his right eye twitching, looking sore.

It was a few days after that thunderstorm, which had freaked Shocket out, but now she was feeling better, only she was getting in the other kids's space including Casey but she kept it to herself, makimg him sigh deciding to teach Shocket about personal space, which Lylla agreed with, knowing Shocket sometimes got into Daisy and Rocky's fur too, noticing her mate rubbing his sore eye with a paw.

"I'm fine, I can handle myself, alright?" he said going to get breakfast, making Lylla sigh, because she cared about him so much, scooping Daisy and Rocky up after they woke up, going to the kitchens putting them in their highchairs, feeding them, making Sif and Thor wonder, if Rocket was okay, noticing his right eye looked sore making Thor worry for his furry buddy, hearing yelling, making Lylla guess, it involved Shocket.

"Yep, daddy needs to teach her personal space later." she muttered.

Casey hoped so, as her younger cousin had gotten into her personal space, when she and her friends had been having fun, especially her best friend, Crystal making Shocket sigh, leaving the big kidsalone, just as she was having breakfast making Rocket curious about why his eldest kit was in such a bad mood, asking her.

"Casey got mad at me, when I was trying to play with her and her friends." she said.

"She was in their personal space bubbles, Rockie." Lylla whispered to him.

Rocket knew how that felt, others in hispersonal space, or strangers wanting to touch him, so had to nip this in the bud, before Shocket hurt herself or she hurt her sisters or somebody else, makimg Shocket curious, about what her dad wanted to talk to her about after breakfast, seeing Lylla playing with Daisy and Rocky to keep them calm, as thy had a check-up today which she wasanxious about.

"Awww, it'll be alright, Lylla, at least they're not afraid." Rocket replied.

Shocket knew what her dad meant, as she had heard most of the stories about her dad, from heruncles and aunts, so she knew her dad hated doctors, staring at his right eye, which looked really sore hearing him whimper a little, making her understand seeing her mom leave with her younger sisters making Rocket sigh, because he was more concerned, about Shocket.

"It's great that you're curious and wanting to explore the world, but when you get distracted by something cool, you could hurt yourself or somebody else, come on, let's go try something." he told her making her very curious, followig him out of the kitchen, to the tech-lab wondering what they were going to do.

"Imagine there's a circle around you, and stretch out your arms, alright?" Rocket told her, seeing Shocket do so.

"Okay, now I'm gonna come a little closer, how are you feeling?" Rocket said taking a few steps.

"Okay, but I don't want you closer, alright?" Shocket replied to him.

"That's good, now hat you understand how it feels, you can pay sttention to how others are feeling, if they want you in their space, or to stay away, how about a hug?" he told her making Shocket do so.

"Why do I feel comfortable, even though I'm in your space?" she asked him.

"Because you're invited sweetie!" he replied making her guess it was his eye, making him nod, hearing her ask, why he had not asked for help because he was hurt, like he and Lylla to,d her when she was hurt or sick, makimg him sigh, realising she was right promising to tell Lylla when she came back, going to do something, relieving Rocket working on blueprints, despite his eye bothering him, seeing Ranger take the electronic pen out of his paw.

"Hey, what the crutack are you thinking?" he asked him.

"It was Shocket, she told me about your eye." he replied.

Rocket thought it sweet, his eldest kit was trying to protect him, but he could handle himself, plus his older brother was in his personal space, needing to teach him and Riley about personal space, like he had taught Shocket seeing Thor take the pen out of Ranger's paw giving it back to Rocket, staring at his friends's right eye.

"I'm fine buddy, it's just an eye bug or something." he to,d Thor

Lylla was relieved seeing that Thor had convinced her mate, to let a doctor check his eye out, putting Daisy and Rocky down for an nap taking him to the inoir army, hearing it was an eye infection, prescribing eyedrops, making Lylla anxious knowing how her mate was with that stuff.

* * *

"Is your eye feeling better, after mommy gave you medicine?" Shocket asked, as Rocket was tuckimg her into bedthat nIshtar.

"Sort of sweetie, but it hurts, after it." he told her, knowing she was concerned about him, knowing he might need to teach her uncle and aunt about personal space, telling her a story, before kissing her goodnight.

He was then joining Lylla in their room, climbing into bed, saying that Shocket was asleep, along with Daisy and Rocky makimg him relieved because today had been a long day, makimg Lylla understand, kissing him, until later, they heard Daisy awake making them sigh, calming her down, putting her back in her crib.

"I hope Rocky and Shocket are okay." Rocket said softly to Lylla yawning.

They were then going back to sleep, but the next morning, they were awake, noticing Shocket sitting apart from her sisters, along with Casey and her friends, making Rocket a little weirded out, remembering what he had told her yesterday, makimg Lylla understand, hopimg that she was alright and not overdo this, seeing Casey wondering,why Shocket was sitting by herself.

"I told her about respecting personal space, she might have taken it a little too far." Rocket replied to her.

"Ohhhh, I guess I should not have gotten upset, about this, uncle." she said.

"It's alright, as you know what your cousin is lime." he replied to her.

"Shocket you okay, you sure you don't want to join us?" she asked.

"I'm good, alright?" Shocket replied seeing them go play.


	31. Her First Loose Fang

"Owwwww, why does it hurt, to eat food?" Shocket asked her dad, the next morning making Rocket curious telling her to open her mouth, making his eyes widen seeing she had a loose fang, her first loose one!

"Oh my Groot, you have your first loose fang, which is amazing, and when it comes out, a special visitor will visit along with bringing gifts, but raccoon fangstake a whileto come out, so be patient, alright?" Rocket told her makimg Shocket curious, about what her dad meant.

"Woah, she has her first loose fang, Shocket's growing up!" Lylla said to Rocket after he told her, while she was putting Daisy and Rocky into their highchairs makimg Casey understand, knowing her uncle was probably feeling emotional about what was happening to her younger cousin, even though she still had baby fangs left, knowing the Tooth Alien would be excitedly waiting, for Shocket to lose her first fang, knowing she couldtell her cousin about hat, after breakfast.

"Really, we get presents for losing our baby fangs?" Shocket said, makimg Casey giggle at herreaction.

"Yep, uncle Rockie explained when I was when your age." Casey re

Shocket was super-excited now her dad and Casey had told her, how cool it was to have a loose baby fang, she wanted to make it come out fast, so the Tooth Alien could come, even though her dad said she hadto be patient, let the loose fang come out on it'sown makimg Linda wonder, what was on her best friend's mind hearing her tell her, making her understand, because her dad had to,d her about moulting, that a special visitor would bring her gifts, when she lost her first feathers, wanting to help Shocket.

"We need to do research, on this alright?" Linda said, as she was finding a compiter so she could research Shocket's idea, makimg sure Rocket or the other adults didn't find out, finding answers, making Shocket excitable hugging her making Linda giggle, as they ran out of the room making Casey wonder, what they had been looking up, checking the browser history shaking her furry head, typing into Google about Asgardian fusion magic.

"They're going to get in trouble, or Shocket's gonna hurt her fang more." she muttered, reading hearing friendship was the key to Asgardian fusion magic, makimg her smirk, because she and Crystal were true friends, so it would work, clearing the browser history, so the adults would not find out what she or Shocket and Linda had been looking at, leaving the room.

* * *

"What's wrong, Rockie, why the scowl?" Lylla asked him, after he had put Shocket down for her nap.

"Apparently Shocket is so excited for the Tooth Alien's visit, she was trying to make it come out faster, which Linda was helping her with it." Rocket told her making her understand.

"Awwww, it's okay, she's just being a kit, plus Linda is her best friend." Lylla assured him, massaging his furry shoulders, sensing he was tense or anxious which she knew about, plus sometimes being a father added to his anxiety which she understood trying to calm him down along with Mantis but Thor was the better helper, seeing him yawning knowing he needed an nap.

"Good boy, sleep helps with this stuff, I can handle the kits," she said kissing his furry head, tucking him in.

She saw Daisy and Rocky fighting over a toy making her surprised, calming them down encouraging them to share, seeing them calmer relieving her, hoping that Rocket would not be awokenseeing them playing with them making both infants happy hoping Shocket was not awake yet, or she would get cranky like her husband.

Linda was also joining in, saying she was sorry, that she had helped Shocket try to get her fang to come out faster, making her understand telling her that all kids do crazy things, which relieved the female duckling, plus she explained that her dad had to,d her about moulting makimg the female otter smile, at her explaining that Shocket was impatient, for her loose fang to come out.

"Yeah, I-I just wanted her to be h-happy since we're close, you know?" she said to her stuttering a little because she was anxious and did not want to lose her best friend and blood sister, feeling Lylla hug her, making her sniffle just as Shocket walked in after her nap wondering if Linda was alright, because she could hear her stuttering and sniffling, like when they were back in their enclosure in the Collector's fortress.

"It's alright, I'm not mad, my dad said I have to be patient, but it was fun to try." she replied hugging her.


	32. Spending Summer With Her Aunts and Uncle

"I can't wait to go, it's gonna be awesome, but I need something, to make me look just as cool, I know, daddy's vial just like the bigger me was wearing, plus daddy showed me how itworks!" Shocket said grinning from ear to furry ear, leaving her room.

It was Summer so Shocket was going to spend it on the Milano with her uncles and aunts, which had been her dad's idea so she would not be bored and cause mischief with driving everybody wild, which the female kit had been packing for, only she wanted to prove she was big enough to be a Guardian so it waswhy she was sneaking into her mom and dad's room, to borrow her dad's pocket-dimension storage vial remembering her dad had shown her how to use it, plus her future self had worn it like an necklace, finding it in a gift-wrapped box with her name on it.

_Daddy must've decided to give it to me anyways, so I should get out of here, before he and mommy wakes up, or bust me._

She then went back to her room, getting into bed, snugglimg Quacker her stuffed duck drifting off into sleep, as she needed it for her adventures, just as her dad walked in, putting something on her bedside table, knowing she'd make good use of it, like him with his which he wore around his furry neck hoping she would have serious fun the rest of Summer, since he was tempted to enrol her in Linda's class when school started in September leaving her be, hearing Daisy and Rocky awake

"A dad's work is never done, plus we need to teach them to sleep through the night." he muttered leaving Shocket's room.

His eyes widened, seeing Daisy and Rocky had figured how to get out of their crib which impressed him, along with worrying him, in case they got hurt being babies scoopimg them up gently, activating his rocket boosters, flying to the kitchen, hearing Daisy and Rocky giggling, making him impressed putting them in highchairs.

"Let's not tell mommy alright?" Rocket said while feeding them ahead of schedule, along with burping them, chucklimg because it was cute but it distracted him from Shocket leaving today, breathing deeply, knowing his eldest kit could handle it, making himself coffee to wake himself up mentally, knowimg Shocket would be up soon being excitable as ever, making breakfast for her, knowing she'd be okay.

"Sorry you two, just worrying about your sis, she's gmg on a big adventure, daddy's just worried." he said to Daisy and Rocky.

He was unaware that Lylla had heard him, understanding that her mate was feeling emotional over Shocket, like when she discovered her first loose fang a few days ago, knowing she was growing up a little, yet they still had Daisy and Rocky so it would be alright, relieved he had fed their younger kits, hearing a ripple of pride in his voice, telling her that Daisy and Rocky were escape artists now involving their crib.

"I can see tat, since their daddy escaped from every prison he's been in." she said kissing Rocket.

"Yeah, that is true, you know, is Shocket up?" he replied to her.

"Probably, you know how she is, when she's fired up, like you." Lylla replied.

* * *

After waking up after hearing her alarm, along with discovering the gift her dad had left her, Shocket was packing, by putting her stuff in her pocket-dimension storage vial, which made the job easier, after getting dressed since it was breakfast time, running as fast as her dad to the kitchen, impressimg him and Lylla, noticing what she was wearing, her dad's old trenchcoat, along with her favourite shirt and shorts, which fit her tail which was still growing like her, according to her dad.

"I see somebody's trying to make one heck of an impression, wearing your trenchcoat, Rockie." Lylla pointed out, as Rocket saw what Shocket was wearing, shaking his furry head, approving of the shirt and shorts, just not his trenchcoat, making Shocket confused by why.

"It has sentimental value, plus others might think you're me, alright?" he said

"But I wanna look like you!" she replied making him flattered.

"I know but you have to be yourself, you know?" he said.

"Okay daddy, I can try." she replied taking it off.

Shocket was excitedly eating, making Lylla and Rocket chuckle, explaining to her, it would be a while, before the Milano got here so she had plenty of time, seeing her tucking her pocket-dimension storage vial under the rim of her shirt, so her littler sisters would not be tempted to try and play with it, knowing they tried to seeing their dad's one.

"It's alright they don't mean no harm, as they're just playing." Rocket assured her, seeing her drinking juice along with eating pancakes which Rocket had put smiley faces on using whipped cream, with chocolate sprinkles for eyebrows making her giggle, along withDaisy and Rocky as he was spraying whipped cream into their mouths, which they liked making Lylla smile, because it was sweet.

"What's going on, why're you so happy?" they heard Starlord askimg.

"Awesome, you're here, as I was waiting for you guys!" Shocket said excited.

Groot smirked hugging Rocket gently, because he hadn't seen his friend in a while, plus was playing with Daisy and Rocky which Shocket thought adorable, like when she had been their age, enjoying swinging on her tree-like uncle's vines making Rocket smile recording the moment, impressing the others, that he hadn't put cameras on Daisy and Roc.&ocky's furry little heads, which made Lylla giggle at that suggestion.

"He just uses his video-phone to do it, alright?" she told him seeing Shocket agree, drinkimg coffee, surprising Thor that his furry buddy was letting his eldest kit drink coffee, hearing Rocket say it was alright, that it won't stunt her growth seeing her ready to go makimg the other Guardians chuckle, as she was so like Rocket, it was adorable makimg Rocket shake his furry head.

"Just go easy on that stuff with her, alright?" he told Starlord.

Shocket was sneaking onto the Milano, but sittimg in her dad's seat, adjusting it to fit her, grinning like her dad when things were going his way excited for the adventures that awaited her, the rest of the Summer, hopimg Linda would be okay, until she came back unaware her mom and dad were hiding how they were going to miss her, while she was gone, as they wanted her to have fun.

"There you are, I guess you're excited to get started, eh?" she heard her dad say.

"Hey daddy, yeah I am, to have adventures like you." she replied to him.

"I know that sweetie, but mommy and I are happy, that you're gonna have so much fun, plus stay away from Ravagers, and the Collector, alright?" Rocket told her, seeing Shovket hug him, before he left the Milano, makimg the others understand, assuring Rocket that they would take care of her, relieving Rocket.

"I am Groot!" Groot said hugging him, before getting onboard.

"Thanks buddy, just take care of her." Rocket said.

He sighed seeing the Milano leaving the hangar, just as Lylla showed up with Daisy and Rocky, surprised that her mate had said goodbye to Shocket for the both of them, seeing him nodding, hopimg that Linda knew that Shocket had went with her aunts and uncles for the summer choked up, feelimg Lylla hug i, alomg with Daisy and Rocky nuzzling him.

"We should let Shocket have fun, maybe she'll call us later." Lylla said to him making Rocket guess she was right, letting it go for now, tending to Daisy and Rocky playing with them, which him feel better about Shocket, which making Lylla sigh.


End file.
